Veil Of Shadows
by LunarChrome
Summary: I was rejected... Cast out... Ignored... I wonder of my existence as I try to make friends with anypony before I decide permanent exile... I can only hope that one accepts my presence in this strange new world... [T For now...]
1. Chapter 1

_...Hm. It seems I have not updated in awhile... Well, listen up, because I am moving into a new house, and I getting over the cold I got while moving. I am here to tell you that I regret not posting chapters and updating certain things. I regret not doing these things because it warms my heart to always know that some of you out there read, and review, my stories. And not only that, but because I know that I put smiles to your faces when you read my stories..._

_Well, anyway..._

_I would definetly like it if you left a review, BTW. _

_But Anyway..._

_Please do enjoy..._

Hello there...

My name is Jossten...

I have been here for as long as I can remember...

This...

This...

...I do not know what to call it, but I hear that this place in named 'Equestria'...

If you would like to know of my physical appearance, here it is.

My name is Jossten, as you already know, and am 7' 2". Now don't judge me, I am tall for a reason unlike any other... Anyway, my right eye color is a emerald green, but my left side of my head has no eye. My left side of my head is also devoid of any pigment, as is most of my body, except for my right side of my head, which is still a caucasian color.

I am 7' 2" because of my arm length. and my legs are quite long too, longer than any other human to ever exist...

I was cursed with this height and un-pigmented skin for a reason beyond my understanding...

My hair is short, dark blond that splits near my left side of my head near my ear, which then curves right, as is my natural born hair direction.

But, anyway...

I do not know how, or why I am here, but I do know that I am.

It has been exactly 7 years, 2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 4 hours, 57 minutes, and 47 seconds...

Yes...

I have been keeping track of time spent away...

Away from them... Even if it was only to buy an apple...

I went to explore this strange place named Equestria...

And they have completely ignored me... They almost... rejected my presence they thought I was some abomination of nature, some experiment gone wrong... Thank the Lord on High the little ones did not see what the others saw...

The streak of having not been seen... Shall be broken...

_Today..._

_Entrance Of Ponyville:_

I walked the rural and rocky dirt road for quite some time until I came to what was known as 'Ponyville'. And as I got there I seemed to be... upset. And when I get upset, very strange things begin to happen. Such as my hidden multiple appendages that are somehow connected to my suit on my back... But nevermind that for now.

I inhaled a large dose of fresh air before thinking of a nice way to greet them after so long, even if they didn't deserve it.

I walked up to the town, and they all seemed happy to go on with their lives, trotting along as they did so.

I kept walking up to the town until I was noticed. Which was not for awhile until one of them spoke up.

"Hey, what is that thing?" A aquamarine unicorn asked the crowd as I walked forward ever so casually.

Which was death silent and a bit creepy.

"He-hey, its that thing again! I remember! From like years ago!" A pink/violet earth pony said aloud.

And soon one after the other, they started to stare and gather around the block.

I looked up to see a cyan pegasus flying above, and then seemed to notice me, which it then bolted for the tree-house that I was looking for.

I kept walking, knowing that I was a complete stranger in this community of ponies.

As I walked, I saw the door to the tree swing open wildly, and 6 different ponies came out, fast.

They went from gallop to stop, when they were in front of me, expecting me to halt.

Hell no. I made it this far, I'm not stoppin'

The purple alicorn looked at me and asked;

"Who are you! And what are _you _doing here?!" She asked me angrily.

Nope. I just kept on walkin'.

"Hey!" One yelled as I felt a tremendous pain in the back of my head throw me forward.

I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance, and as I did so, I turned around and looked at the mare that bucked me.

But when I did, I saw blood on her back hooves, and I proceeded to touch the back of my head, and when I did so, I felt blood.

"Hng." I grunted as I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Get him!" One said as I slowly fell on the ground.

And I knew I could not fend off against them, I did not even have enough power to activate my 'Sixth Sense power'.

I fell to the ground completely when I felt them holding me down for absolutly no reason at all, because I was not even fighting back.

'Twas all I heard and saw until I blacked out.

_Time Skip/ Location Change_

"Hnnng... Where am I?" I whispered myself.

I felt around with my hands to feel cold granite, which is not where I was last.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of an immense room. A room which was deathly like a castle interior.

I looked to my side to see a set of stairs that lead up to two thrones. Both of which had two alicorns resting upon it.

I got up into a kneeling position when I realized I had chains on my ankles and wrists.

"We have observed thee for quite some time." The darker one said.

"We've seen the capabilites of your powers can do." The white alabaster one said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"How did you get here?"

One of my apendages on my back grabbed a notepad from absolutly nowhere and began writing with its tentacle.

On said notepad it read:

'Who are you?"

They looked at me surprised that I had such tentacles like that.

"Our names are Princess Luna, goddess of the night, and Princess Celestia, goddess of the day." Celestia said, pointing to Luna and herself. She was clearly annoyed.

"Who are you?"

I didn't answer.

They now both walked up to me, in a interrigating mode.

"Who. Are. You." Celestia asked again.

"I asked you a question, WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY NATION TERRORIZING MY L-"

I broke free of all my chains that instant and grabbed her neck, and as my tentacles came and a went from a graceful wave, to a wiggle of anger and fustration.

Gagging, I asked her a question.

"Who are you to question me? And what harm have I caused the citizens of Equestria?" I asked in a truly demonic, yet calm voice.

Luna, at this point was completely shocked, and seem to not move at all until she saw her sister gagging and flipping for air.

"SISTER!" She screamed.

I let Celestia go, knowing I was vunerable against attack.

I stepped back from this sight, seeing Luna crying from the sudden pain she felt from her sister.

"What have you done to her?!" She screamed.

As soon as she said this, guards came around to seize control of me.

I finally had enough rest to momentarily turn on my power.

When I did do this, the guards ended up stopping altogether, saying things like;

"Ahhggg! My eyes!"

"What happend?"

"Futile..." I said.

I looked back at Luna, and knelt by her.

"I used a paralysis spell on her, she was getting quite out of hand earlier."

She looked back at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, madam, do not fear, it only last for a few minutes." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder.

"D-don't tou-ouch me!"

_'I guess there is only two options left... _

_Turn myself in, in hopes of them forgiving me..._

_Or permanant exile._

"Gods, help me choose the right path..."

**Chapter End.**

_Author's Note: Hello viewers. I have had this idea for a story for a while, ever since I played MineCraft. But anyway, reviews_ _needed because I want to know what you think. __And should I make and alternate story about __Celestia__xOC __LunaxOC__ (If I choose __turning myself in__) Or __Permanant Exile__? I'm counting on you guys.__ But anyway, __leave a review or PM me if you need me!_

_Buh-Bye!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well hey there! I don't have much of an Author's Note, so don't mind me!_

_Enjoy..._

Chapter Two: Regret

I looked at this scene with regret... How could I do this? I know she was forceful, but this?

...

...

That is when Luna called the guards over to take me away...

To the dungeon...

"C'mon, let's go." One of them said.

It was hell being in there for such a long time without food...

..Did tell you I needed food to live? I do rarely, but without food, it becomes harder to stay alive.

I looked around slowly to actually observe my surroundings, after being in a dungeon for weeks without food, water, or something to do, you take an interest in the strangest things.

Mine being the walls and other surrounding things to observe.

Funny thing was, I didn't eat material things unless I needed it desparately... But mainly I ate...

Well... I'll let you find out soon enough...

Anyway, I slowly stumbled to the large dungeon gate.

_'They must have used their largest space available for me.'_

But even that was not large enough. Luckily, they supplied me with a chair to rest upon.

I finally managed to stay upright, and I clung to the bars to get a look around the dungeon entrance.

I prayed to the gods that they would let me out of here... That is when I heard the door above un-lock suddenly.

_'Please let me out... Please...'_

I looked at the figure slowly walking down the stairs...

...Yes...

It was her, the one from before...

I looked away from her, as her face came into view.

I turned around sharply to sit down on the chair, there was nothing else to do...

She had come down numerous times with a proposal, but I didn't respond at all.

The offer was that she send me to a pony under the name of 'Twilight Sparkle', whoever she was, and learn about friendship.

I didn't need to learn about friendship, I wanted to live a normal life, where I am not rejected because others see me as a 'freak-of-nature'.

And every time I tried to explain to her that it wasn't my fault I was like this, she would walk away, rejecting my information.

She walked up to the bars and asked for the twenty-fourth time;

"Do you accept my offer, and choose not to be a criminal, but a citizen of Equestria? Pardoned for the crime or crimes you have committed?"

At first I didn't answer... Then again I don't ever answer.

She squinted her eyes, "Fine."

After she started to walk away, I decided to accept her offer.

I got up and grabbed hold of the bars quickly, which gave off a metallic sound when hit, and one of my tentacles wrote on the notepad;

**'Yes'**

She looked back again, to her surprise I held up the notepad, and to my surprise she read it.

She walked up to me again and looked at me again and said'

"What happened to you? You seem different." She asked.

I wrote, **'How so?**

Other than a dusty, dirty suit with equally dirty lavender tie, which was at first red, but I din't know my tie had changed.

She summoned a mirror for me to see what had changed about myself.

She levitated it towad me, and as I grasped the mirror, I noticed on said mirror, I had changed, facial-wise, and also, my tie.

1. I had no eyes, I only had my nose and mouth, and no hair, I was completely bald, and my head was now completly white. With my head still having a light indent where my eyes used to be.

2. My tie changed color form red to lavender. Shocked, I looked back at her and gave her the mirror, when she said again,

"Your tie..." She said, seemingly surprised.

I looked down again to see it black. I felt neutral at this time, not good, nor bad.

I asked, now deciding to speak rather than write on certain occasions.

"May I be set free?"

"Ah! Yes, warden!" She said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Let him out."

Now the guards would usally be stupid and question her, but the warden had a sense of experience I could sense around him.

He used a key, and a magic spell. Interesting...

_'This seems to use a magic spell, and a key. Interesting...'_

He opened the gate and motioned for me to come out.

"Thank you." I said.

"Follow me." She said.

And I followed her up the stairs, all the way to the top, brushing off my suit completly.

When she reached the top I had to ask her about her neck, I had to know.

"Excuse me..."

"Hmm?" She seemed to have a complete attitude change since I accepted her offer.

"I... I am terribly..."

"Yes?"

"I... apologize for what bodily harm I have caused you..." When I said this I stopped walking and looked at the ground for a moment, wondering what awaits me.

She walked over to me and looked up, "I forgive you, but you need to work on your temper."

I looked at her for a fleeting moment to see her smiling.

I wrapped my arms around her, hearing a gasp.

I quickly pulled myself away, apologizing.

"I'm... sorry..."

"What is wrong?"

"Nopony has ever forgiven me for doing anything... Nopony has ever shown me kindness before... Except one..." I said while feeling a small drop of what felt like water roll down my cheek.

I put one my abnormally large fingers on my face where I felt a sudden drop, and when I looked at it, it looked like a small white tear drop, the first I had ever seen. I had never done something like this before, and it was almost comical.

"HuhuhahahahaHAHAHAhahaha." I laughed a bit, which sound demonic, but hey, I sound like that.

"What is so funny?"

"I am surprised to see a tear. So funny..."

"Oh... Well, you should be in Ponyville right now."

I smiled right up until I heard the word 'PonyVille'.

"Ponyville?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

"You'll like it there. they accept just about everypony!" She said with glee.

"Except me."

"Why?"

"Before I was here, I was there. They hated me. Even when I was growing up."

"Just how old are you?"

"Doesn't matter now. Let us proceed." I said while walking past her.

"Yes it does." She said while walking.

"How old are you?" She asked again.

"I am over hundreds of years old. I don't know exactly."

She looked at me, shocked.

I kept walking until I reached the gates to the palace.

"I summoned a carriage for you."

"Thank you, Madam."

"Don't call me madam, Celestia is fine."

"Thank you... Celestia." I said while getting in, I looked back, "When will I see you again?"

"Soon. Very soon."

The door the carriage closed, and the stagecoach told me that we're headed to Ponyville.

"Thank you sir."

"Hm."

I looked out the window, crouched because the carriage was so small. What I saw astounded me, many many buildings, ponies, and such.

I sighed in hopes they would accept me for who I was...

"Help me father..." I said to myself.

After a while he said we have arrived at PonyVille.

Frankly I was scared to come out. All those ponies walking around, I don't think they would want to see me.

I opened the door to the carriage and walked out slowly.

And at the same time, the door to the tree-house slammed open and out came that same mare from before.

I snapped my fingers and a fedora hat, matching my suit and pants, appeard on my head.

_'Just in case.'_ I thought to myself.

I looked back at the driver, and walked over.

"Thank you sirs." I said.

"Have a nice day." He said.

"You too."

And as they flew off, I turned around to see, what was to my knowledge, the 'Mane Six'.

"Oh great, the freak is back!" Rainbow Dash insulted.

I knew all of their names becasue they all beared the Elements of Harmony.

But the word 'freak', ringed in my head.

I wrote down on notepad a small notification from Celestia, but Rainbow Dash slapped it away, making me rage inside with anger.

_'Remember Jossten, watch the temper...'_

"You know," She started to say as Spike, the little purple green dragon belched a letter with Celestia's stamp on it, "You don't even belong here!" Said Rainbow Dash again.

"You're a freak that has no eyes, doesn't talk, and is abnormally tall!"

I raised my finger to tell her that Celestia sent me here, but again she slapped it away.

"You're a freak with no friends, no home, and you don't belong here. Get Out."

By this time I took off my hat to see them all, and I decided for the better. Leave.

I turned around to start walking back to the edge of town when Rainbow Dash said again,

"T'yeah, little punk! Get outta h-"

I heard her stop because the one mare, AppleJack Stopped her from saying anything else.

I heard the lavender mare talking about how Celestia wrote a notification after I arrived to see if they had accepted me yet.

By this time I felt hurt, becasue Celestia told me they would accept me...

They don't, as you can see.

I heard Twilight Sparkle say something along the lines of; 'And should be accepted into the community as he learns about friendship'.

I kept walking to edge of town until I heard one of them, Twilight Sparkle, call out to me.

"Hey! Don't go! W-wait!"

I stopped to see them trotting towards me, except Rainbow Dash, she was purposly lagging behind.

"Don't go. I see your here because C-"

"I seem to feel I am here to be a punching bag. To take your insults without second thought. Well I was called here because Celestia thought I should learn friendship from her star pupil, Princess Twilight Sparkle. But it turns out your just like all the rest that have insulted me before..." I said with such emotional fire.

What I said must have hit them with such an emotional force that they couldn't speak for a second or two.

"And as for not being able to talk," I said while putting my fedora hat on, slightly tilted, "Y'all be eatin' those words." I said while walking away.

"Wait!" Twilight said again.

She trotted in front of me, wanting me to stop.

"Please, stop, I see that your intent is good and real, so please just stop!"

I stopped and looked at her for a second, to see if she was lying or not.

Nope. She was telling the truth.

I bent down to her level, and said; "I will give you exactly one chance. If I don't see that I belong here, or am rejected, I am leaving forever."

"Thank you."

"Now if you dont mind, I would like to get my personal things, in there." I pointed to the Everfree Forest.

"Yes you may."

"Pshh, he not comin' back." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I will return. Only if you trust me."

I started walking away. Hoping this would be the beginning of a friendship...

**Chapter End**

_Author's Note: Okay. My problem that I realized was that I cut off the chapter too short. I promised my chapters will become longer in the future. But anyway, I would like to make an alternate story for this, but only if you would like it. But anyway, leave a review, or PM me if you need me!_

_Buh-Bye!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! I see that some of you thought that my newest story was a success! And for PM/Review replies, Saiyan, I will most definetly try to shoot for longer chapters! But anyway..._

_Please enjoy..._

Chapter 3: Departure Time

I sat down on my plaster/marble chair for awhile and thought about things all throughout the night...

_'Pshhhh, he's not comin' back!'_

And thought...

_'You're all the same...'_

Thinking about what happened just the other eventful day before.

"Hmm."

_'It is because of ponies like Rainbow Dash, that make outcasts like us... Cast Out.'_

Remembering what I did to Celestia...

Remembering what I have done to others...

I have built my life on judgement and causing pain...

I got up sharply to see my wall of papers...

Papers that had things written on them. Things like;

'Don't look or it takes you'

'Always watches, no eyes'

And my personal favorite;

'Leave me alone'

I smiled at this, and then frowned, knowing I have built my life on judgement and causing pain...

"Why... Why was I sent here... And what is my purpose?" I said aloud as I observed and marveled at my early life accomplishments...

But why would I say accompishments?

Because...

This... To me...

Was a game.

To see if you could collect all eight pages, and survive as I stalk you.

It was a game to me, and a traumatizing horror story to the victim.

Thinking of this, I realized it was light out, and the sun was already beaming through my small plaster house, I decided to pack up some things.

I walked over to my closet area, and looked down at my suitcases and decided now or never to pack up.

I grabbed my bags, tentacles and hands, and made my way over to my drawers.

Opening my drawers and packed up my clothing, socks, underwear, shirts, pants, ties, and tuxedos.

I finally, after quite some time, completed the somewhat daunting task, and walked over to my wall of papers with my last suitcase. And as I unpinned the first paper, thoughts flushed back to mind.

_"What was that?" One said._

And the next page...

_"Lets split up..."_

And the next...

_"AAHHHHHH!"_

And the next...

_"Flare? FLARE?!"_

And the next...

_"Don't look or it takes you?"_

And the next...

_"Its just a dream... Just wake up..."_

And the next...

_"I... I've got... to get... out of here!"_

And ultimately, the last page...

_"N-no, p-plea-se! "Sta-ay aw-w-way f-rom me! AGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Hahhhh..." I sighed.

"Good times."

"HuhuhuhHAHAHAAHAhahahahah..." I laughed maniacally.

The last thing I took down was a picture of me and my father. Stepfather, he practically raised me and took me in. I never once doubted him as a good role model.

I walked back to my other suitcases to prepare to walk outside, and depart to Ponyville.

My tentacles grabbed the other 4 suitcases and I walked outside.

I looked back at my small white house, and said;

"Goodbye friend, thank you frothe shelter. I hope we may cross paths someday again."

And as I turned around and started walking I put on my fedora hat. And as I did so, I wanted to save a bit of time, and decided to teleport to the edge of the EverFree Forest, and walk from there.

I put my hands together and as I did so I disapeared in a white flash followed by a bit of sparkles.

I reapeared at the outskirts of the Everfree Forest and looked back once more, hoping that I was choosing the right descision.

"Goodbye Forest, Hello Ponyville." I said while resuming my walk again.

I walked and walked, and walked some more! All the way on the dirty rocky, rural dirt road until I reached the outskirts of Ponyville. I looked around, trying to find Twilights home, when it clicked again.

"Ah, yes, the tree-house." I said quietly to myself. I kept walking, whether the other ponies thought differently or not, I was summoned here by Celestia herself.

I walked through town, not wanting to cause harm, becasue the whole 'me being in to is very wierd' is very fragile, and when I say fragile, I mean _**fragile**_.

I kept walking unitl I heard the familiar voice;

"Oh, look who's back! Hey everypony, the freak is back!"

I looked behind me and saw Rainbow Dash and the other citizens gathered around, wondering what I was going to do.

"So, what are you doing back here again?" She asked sarcastically.

I just nodded my head and resumed walking. I took off my hat while doing this. I didn't want to look shady.

But by walking away, this must have ticked Rainbow Dash off, seeing as though I had just ignored her.

"HEY! I'm talkin' to you!" She yelled.

I dropped my bags, and as I did so, I jumped up and did a back-flip kick to Rainbow Dash's snout in mid-air as she was flying to buck me again, making her fly back and into the ground.

I landed back on the ground, perfectly fine.

"Awwgh... Ow..." I heard behind me.

I turned around to see her on the ground, with a bloody snout.

I saw her get up and rub her snout a bit before she saw blood.

"If you would like to challenge me to a fight, please ask." I said while picking up my suitcases again and turning around to walk away.

"That was a cheap shot!" She said.

I kept walking until I felt a large hit to my leg, and as I turned around again, I saw her rubbing her hoof in amazement and pain as she asked;

"What in all of Equestria are you made of?"

I walked over to her and looked down.

"A plaster-like bio-organic material. Any more questions, belligerent little animal?!" I screamed at her.

I was clearly annoyed by her way of always thinking that fighting is the problem. I looked at her shocked face, and as she looked down, I turned around to walk away.

"You can't do that to Rainbow Dash and just walk away!" One of the citizens said.

"Yes I can, since all of my actions we're defensive, and hers we're offensive. I was only denting the surface of my anger towards you all when I said all of those things. Now if you please, I have an appointment." I calmly replied.

I finally made it to Twilights home when I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A cheerful voice said.

The door opened up suddenly and she looked up.

"You came back!"

"Of course. I told you I would."

She looked past my legs and asked;

"What happened out here?"

"Just a belligerentlittle animal named Rainbow Dash with a bone to pick with outsiders."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really, just a back-flip kick to her snout."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I was protecting myself."

"Let me see!"

She pushed past me, and looked at the scene for herself.

"What did you do!?"

I looked at the residents of Ponyville, and asked;

"Resident's of Ponyville, please explain to Miss Sparkle who hit who first.

At first, none said anything, until a familiar orange earth pony stepped forward.

"Ah saw what happened, Twi."

She looked towards the pony known as AppleJack.

"What happened?" She desparetly asked her.

"What happened was that Rainbow over here, tried to buck him again." She said while pointed at her, then me.

_'AppleJack, the Element of Honesty..."_

"Is this true?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

She looked at the ground in shame.

Twilight knew that this was true, and walked over to me;

"I am sorry that your first REAL visit here had to be like this." She said while glaring at Rainbow Dash.

"Hm."

"Shall we get started?"

"On what, exactly?" I said while following her to her house.

"On just a few questions, that's all."

I picked up my bags located at her door, and looked back once more before entering her tree-house, I smelled a wall of pine, and cedar.

"This is my home!" She said with glee.

I looked at it again and it was lined to the brim with books, so I deduced this was the library.

"Your house is the Ponyville library?" I asked

"Yes! Isn't it amazing?"

"Exquisite, is more like it."

"Really? You like it?"

"I think it would be wonderful to live inside a library. Then again, I wouldn't know anything about living in a library." I said quieting down, and sitting on the nearest couch and looking down.

"Hey, its okay, we're friends, right?" She said to me.

"Y-yeah..."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I said weakly.

"Are you sure?" She pryed.

At this point I felt a little lump form in my throat.

"No... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... its just that... Nopony has ever led me in to their home, nopony has ever really cared execpt father..." I said while fighting back a small bit of tears that wear forming at the end of my shallow eye sockets.

"Oh... Do you still want to answer some questions? Or are you not feeling well?" She asked, with care in her voice.

"Oh... S-sure I can answer a few."

"Great!" She said while getting her notepad and preparing her pencil.

"Number one: What is your favorite occupation?

"Well, I like to draw. And sew." I said.

_'Other than scaring the shit out of ponies, drawing and sewing is nice.'_

"Okay! Number two: Do you have any relatives?

"Um... Any _real _relatives?"

"Yes. Or step-relatives."

"Um... I'd prefer not to answer that question yet."

"Okay! Number three: "Have you ever committed a crime before?"

"Other than being born, no." I said, half jokingingly and lying through my teeth.

"Hm."

"Fourth question: "What gender are you?"

_'Strange...'_

"Male."

"Okay!"

"Fifth and final question:

_'Please let it not be-'_

"What is your name?"

_'Damn. Um... let me see... A good nickname... AHA!'_

"My name is Slenderman. Or Slender for short."

"Alright, Slender, we're all done!"

"Okay..."

"Um, so where do you live, exactly?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"Yes. As of now I will live in Ponyville."

"Where?"

"I do not know..."

"Well... I uh... Have a s-spare bedro-om upst-stairs that I-I'm not u-using." She said, suddenly getting very nervous.

"If it is available, I would like to take residence in it."

"Really? That would be great!"

"If you don't mind", I said while getting up and grabbing my suitcases, "I would like to put my this up there."

"Oh! Sure, sure!"

I walked up the stairs to what looked like a guest bedroom, and opened the small door to see a quaint little bedroom with a nicely furnished bed, desk, and window.

I looked back to see her smiling, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome!" She said with glee.

I bent down a little to fit through the small doorway, but when I did I saw that the roof had been raised recently.

"It seems the roof has been raised recently." I said loud enough for Twilight to hear.

"Yep! Princess Celestia told me to."

_'Hm. She must have known I would take residence in this house...'_

"Thank her for me, will you?"

"Okey-dokey!"

I raised my arm to take a quick look at my watch and it read 1:32 PM.

"Hm."

"If you don't mind, I will begin unpacking now."

"Oh, okay! I'll be downstairs if you need me!"

I turned around and looked at the closet, and then my suitcases. These suitcases are thin, business-type suitcases, not packing suitcases though.

I grabbed the first two and opened the closet, and I opened the first suitcase, and levitated my suits over and hung them up.

"First one down, 7 to go." I said to myself.

And unpacked the 2nd one...

And the third... and the fourth...

And so on until I reached my personal suitcase.

"Okay, close that." I said while moving my hand to close the closet.

I walked over to the desk and placed the suitcase on the desk, and put in my pass-code to open.

"81442." I said quietly.

*click*

I opened the case, and placed my papers on the desk, my pencils, and finally, a picture of me and my step-father.

I looked at the picture of me and my step-father and laughed at all the good times of creating chaos and disharmony together.

I stopped laughing because I am no longer who I once was.

I had turned a new leaf, you might say.

I heard a knock at my door, which made me quietly put the picture face-down on the desk.

"Come in." I said while getting my suitcases and putting them inside the closet, except for my personal case, which had special engravings in it.

"Hello!" Twilight said in a singsongy voice.

"Hello." I replied back.

"Hey, there is somepony I would like you to meet. I-if your not busy that is."

"No, I'm just about done here."

"Great!"

"Let me just straighten my tie... And perfect."

"Alrighty! Follow me!" She said while walking out the door.

I followed her out the door, carefull not to hit my head on the baseboard outlining the door.

I looked over the railing to see a white unicorn with a curly deep violet mane and tail tending to her hair in a lady-like fashion.

I walked down the stairs until Twilight said, "Rarity, I would like to introduce you to my friend Slender. Slender this is Rarity, Element of Generosity."

I slowly walked down the stairs as Rarity looked at me in complete shock.

I walked over to her, and extended my hand, "Tis a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Miss Rarity."

She slowly shook my hand, and when she was done she walked over to me and stood up on her hind legs, and looked at my suit asking;

"Where in all of Equestria did you get such fine linens? And who tailored your suit?" She asked in a regal tone.

"Please. You have to tell me." She looked at me desparately.

I sat down on the couch and told her, "I made and tailored these suits myself."

At this piece of information, her mouth looked as if it was going to fall right off her skull.

"How did you aqquire such extroidinary skill?"

"I was born with it. It came natural."

"Twilight, dear, would allow me to borrow,"

"Um, what is your name again?" She whispered to me.

"Slender is appropriate."

"Twilight, would allow me to borrow Slender for a moment?"

"Um, sure? I guess."

"Fabulous! Absolutly fabulous! Follow me, darling!"

_'Did she just call me darling?'_

She trotted happily towards the door, and said;

"Well, Twilight, I will be off! Ta ta!" She said as she opened the door with her magic.

"Seeya!" Said Twilight.

"Goodbye." I said to Twilight.

I walked out the door, and looked at Rarity, "Where shall we go?"

"To my boutique!" She said with glee.

"Hm."

I followed her through a sea of ponies and they seemed to split, like Moses and the sea of Galilee, which I thought was quite funny.

I kept following her until I saw a 'boutique', as she called it, lined with fine curtains, a beautiful paint job, and a fine taste in colors.

"Here we are! The Carousel Boutique!"

She walked through the door, and I heard a voice saying,

"Hey sister! Did you hear about that big meanie that hit Rainb-"

She stopped as soon as I walked through the door, and bolted under a pile of linens.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-m-mis-ster m-monst-st-er! Ple-ase d-don't h-h-urt-t m-me!"

Rarity just bellowed out and fell on her back as she heard this ourburst.

I walked over to the pile of linens, and using my tentacles, I picked them up and placed them in a neat order next to a table.

The little fill looked up at me a backed up a little, until she hit a wall.

Rarity stopped laughing to see what I would do when presented a situation such as this one.

"Rarity, what is her name?" I asked her quietly, a little too quiet for the filly to hear.

When I looked backafter she told me her name I decided to take a better look at her appearence.

She seemed to a small female filly, with a light violet and white mane and tail, with a white coat, and green eyes.

I knelt down to calmly approach the situation, "Sweetie Belle, I am not here to hurt you," I said while smiling a little at the cute name she has.

"You hurt Rainbow Dash!" She said angrily.

"Because she hurt me first. I was protecting myself."

"How do I know that's true?"

"It is true because AppleJack said it herself, dear." Rarity said.

I looked at Rarity and smiled a bit. I then looked back at her again, and she asked;

"So your not a big meanie?"

"No, of course not." I said happily, knowing that I was getting somewhere.

She walked over to Rarity, cautiously.

And when I got up, she made a wider berth around me towards her big sister.

"Rarity, why is he here?" She asked her sister, not taking her eyes off me.

"I brought him here so I could observe his sewing skills, dear."

"Oh..."

"Now, if you would like to, you cna have some freetime, if you'd like." Rarity said to her sister.

"Really?" She said as her eyes lit up as she looked at her sister.

"Oh course dear, who would I be kidding?"

"Thanks big sis!" She said while running out the door.

"They are so cute when their happy." I said while smiling.

"Yes, they are the cutest little thing, aren't they?"

"Yeah..." I said while smiling, I showed my teeth a bit as a normal reaction of a smile.

"Oh, I did not know you had teeth."

"Really?" I said while showing her my teeth.

"What strange teeth you-" She stopped abruptly.

I stopped smiling when she stopped.

"Open your mouth, please."

"Um, alright." I said opening my mouth.

She stood on her hind-hooves and propped herself up on my chest to take a look. At first I dind't read anything into it... Until;

"Y-your a v-vampony?"

"Um. Yes I am. Vampire, actually. But I usually eat material things like meat and veggitables. And lots of apples."

She finally closed her mouth and got off me for a moment.

"Hoo... You had me scared there for a moment."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, look at the time, you should be showing me how you sew!"

"Oh... Oops."

So she gave me a needle and some threads when I told her I didn't need it.

"I don't need a needle. Or threads."

"Why?"

"Because I already make my own. And my tentacles act as a needle for me."

"That is awkward and extroidanary all at once, dear. Tell me, how do you do it?"

"You mean making thread?"

"Yes."

"I don't honestly know. All I know is that it happens."

"Oh, well in that case, you should get started!"

"Yes..."

_'What should I make... Something for Rarity would be nice... a hat maybe?'_

**Chapter End**

_Author's Note: Well, there you go. 3237 words. I told you I would make my chapters longer in the future. But anyway, leave a review or PM me iff you need me or want to contact me! Thanks for reading the newest installment of 'Veil Of Shadows'._

_Buh-bye!_

_-LunarDarkness _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay. The first time I got 3/4 of this chapter done, my mom shut off my computer in a fit of rage. The second time, a breaker was shut off, which I clicked the 'save' button. I re-booted the computer on, my document went from a beautiful chapter, to some weird form of # signs. It has really ticked me off. So I am sorry this has been a prolonged chapter._

_Well, if this chapter isn't really good, I am sorry._

_Please enjoy._

Chapter 4: Friendship

I proceeded to continue sewing my hat, singing a relaxing tune I did so.

"Some days life feels perfect, other days it just ain't working, the good, the bad, the right, the wrong, and everything in between."

Rarity seems to like me singing, she smiling as I did so.

"Though its crazy, amazing, we can turn a heart with the words we say, mountains crumble with every syllable, hope can live or die."

"So, speak life, speak life to the deadest, darkest night, speak life when the sun won't shine, and you don't know why. Look into the eyes of the broken-hearted, watch 'em come alive as soon as you speak hope, you speak love, you speak... You speak life."

And with that, I decide to end the song, because I was done sewing the fedora hat.

"You have a beautiful singing voice... Simply beautiful."

I blushed when I heard her say this. Guess I was lost in my own little world at the time.

_'Finally done.' _I thought to myself.

Rarity certainly took some interest in it, seeing as though it was a deep violet, with her cutie marks on the sides of said hat.

"Pardon me if you will, but why does it have my cutie marks on it? And why is 'it' violet?"

I smiled and motioned Rarity over to a mirror and I put it on her head in a tipped fashion.

She looked at it and trotting in place out of excitement.

"This is wonderful! Quite the fashion hat!" She said with glee.

She stopped trotting when she gave me the hat back, surprising me a little.

"Wh-what? What are you doing?"

"Giving your hat back, dear."

"No, no, you see, this hat belongs to you now." I said, putting it back on her head in the same tipped fashion.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug; "Thank you. Thank you for what you have done to embrace this beautiful friendship we have created." Rarity said to me.

"No, thank you. You and Twilight have finally accepted me into this community. I have been without friends for all my life."

We broke the hug, and smiled at each other for a moment, before we heard a knock on the door.

Rarity walked over to the door to answer it.

"Yes? Oh Sweetie Belle, come in."

_'Hm.'_

I looked down at my watch, and it read; 4:53.

"Big sis, why do you have that on your head?"

"This?"

"Yeah."

"Slender sewed this for me. Doesn't it look simply wonderful?"

"It does."

"Well, I should be going now." I said aloud.

"I'll walk you back." Rarity said.

"Thank you."

We walked out the door, and Rarity had one last thing to do.

"Sweetie Belle, stay here, I will be back soon, okay?"

"Okay big sis'."

She closed the door and we proceeded to walk back to Twilight's house.

"Slender, what was that song you were singing earlier?"

"Hmm... Speak Life."

"Speak Life?"

"Yes. Tis a metaphor used, to speak life, means to speak kind, encouraging words of hope."

"Really? Could you sing it to me again?"

I thought about it for a second, and decided; "What the heck."

I inhaled fully, and began singing;

"Some days life feels perfect, other days it just ain't working, the good, the bad, the right, the wrong, and everything in between."

"Though its crazy, amazing, we can turn a heart though the words we say, mountains crumble with every syllable, hope can live or die."

"So, speak life, speak life to the deadest, darkest night, speak life, speak life, when the sun won't shine, and you don't know why. Look into the eyes of the broken-hearted, watch 'em come alive as soon as you speak hope, you speak love, you speak... You speak liiiiiife!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh, you speak liiiiife, oh oh oh oh oh oh."

"Some days, the tongue gets twisted, other day my thoughts just fall apart, I do, I won't, its like I'm drowin' in the deep."

"Well its crazy, to imagine, words from my lips are the arms of compassion, mountains crumble with every syllable, hope can live or die."

"So speak life, speak life, to the deadest darkest night, Speak life, speak life, when the sun won't shine, and you don't know why. Look into the eyes of the broken-hearted, watch 'em come alive as soon as you speak hope, you speak love, you speak... You speak liiiiiife!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh, you speak life, oh oh oh oh oh."

All the way until we reached our destination, Twilight's house.

"You are talented with a wonderful singing voice, Slender."

I blushed again, seemingly I was in my own little world again.

"Th-thank you."

Rarity knocked on the door, and a small voice inside it said;

"Comiiing!"

The door opened up, and Twilight smiled and motioned us to come in.

Careful not to hit my head on the door, I walked inside, after Rarity, of course.

Twilight closed the door and walked to the middle of the room.

"So, how'd it go with Rarity?"

"Wonderful. Rarity?"

She walked up to Twilight and showed her the hat she was wearing.

"That hat looks wonderul on you, Rarity. It even has your cutie marks on it, too!"

"Slender sewed this for me." She said while smiling at me.

"And if you look on the back, on the inside, it has Rarity's name sewn on the inside."

They lifted the hat up, and sure enough, there it was.

"Thank you, Slender, so much."

"No, thank you two. For being the first successful friendships I have ever had."

Twilights smile quickly faded.

"What... The first?"

"Mm. The first." I said, confirming what Twilight said.

"How much of Equestria have you explored?" Twilight asked me, wanting to know if just about everypony had rejected me.

"Hmm... Canterlot, Phillydelphia... Manehatten... The Everfree forest... And Ponyville."

Twilight and Rarity seemed surprised at this, knowing it would take years to explore the Everfree forest alone.

"And just how many ponies have accepted you?"

I held up my hand to show zero.

"What?! Tha-" Twilight said, but was cut off.

"Excuse me Twilight, Slender, darling, how old are you? I wanted to ask you that before you started sewing, but forgot."

"Hmmm... I think... 323 years. I may be wrong, though."

Rarity's jaw hung open, and had no intention of closing it.

"**323 years?!**" Twilight screamed so loud, a few books fell of the shelf.

"Yes. I am 323 years old in this world." I said, almost forgetting a bit of important information.

"Whatever do you mean, 'in this world' darling?" Rarity finally asked.

"Hmmm... You may want to sit down for this, girls."

"I'm fine." Rarity said.

"Try me." Said a serious Twilight.

"Hmm... I am... over 2000 years old in the last world. I don't know exactly."

Rarity seemed to take this information quite good, actually.

"Wow... Amazing..."

Twilight ended up sitting down anyway. Heh.

Twilight started rubbing the sides of her head, while saying to me;

"Okay... lets have a quiet moment, okay?" She said while closing her eyes.

Rarity decided she should be going, seeing as though it was getting late.

"Well, I should be going now."

"Oh... Alright." I said to her.

I opened the door, and I saw that Rarity had left her hat.

"Don't forget you hat!" I said while giving her hat to her.

"Thank you dear! Ta ta!"

"Seeya Rarity!" Twilight said happily.

I closed the door and rested upon it for a moment.

_'Hm. I have done so much in these past to millennium...'_

_'Scaring ponies... Humans... Killing ponies... Killing humans...'_

_'I have done it all... No one scares better than me. __No one__.'_

I stopped thinking when I felt and heard my stomach growl.

Even Twilight heard my stomach growl.

"Ohhhh, somepony is hungry!" She said cutely, and putting a hoof over her mouth as she giggled a bit.

"Oh, stop that, its embarresing!" I said, grinning a bit as a clearly visible blush made its way onto my face.

"Well, I'm quite hungry too, so I'll make dinner."

I walked in front of her, not wanting her to make dinner.

"No, I will make dinner tonight."

"Well its my house, my rules."

"And the rules state that a guest can, and should, make dinner for the owner." I shot back.

She looked at me, flabergasted, before she said;

"No they don't!"

"I know I made them up."

She looked at me for a moment, before I suggested;

"How about we make dinner for ourselvses? Hm?"

She looked at me for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

I pushed open the door, and saw what a awsome kitchen she has.

"What a wonderful kitchen you have, Twilight."

"Thanks."

"It combines functionality, efficency, and a quaint size."

"Twilight, has anypony ever told you, that you have wonderful taste in things like this?"

"N-no..."

I looked at her sternly for a moment.

"I'm disapointed."

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Not at you! At the other ponies that have missed out on a friendship that me and you share." I said happily and truthfully.

"Oh..."

"Shall we get started?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement.

I walked over to the refridgerator, and opened it up.

_'Where would the lettuce be?'_

I looked around the refridgerator, to see veggietables such as, tomatoes, potatoes, brussel sprouts, green beans, carrots, peas, and apples. Not a shred of meat though.

I finally located the lettuce, and the parmasean cheese. Not to mention the dressing too.

_'Now, where are those bowls? I the refridgeratoris here, and the stovetop is here, then the plates are here, the silverware is here, the towels are here, and the bowls are here!'_

I opened the cabinet up, to find a stack of large glass bowls.

"Hehe..."

I put the bowl down, and closed the cabinet with my tentacle.

"How did you know where the bowls were?"

"Logical deduction, my dear Watson."

"Really? Wow. You are telented."

"Oh, hehe, th-thanks..." I said blushing a bit.

And I proceeded to grab a knife to cut the lettuce, when;

"Are you sure you know how to use a knife? You can cut yourself." Twilight said while trying to hide her visible laugh.

I looked at her sternly;

"I know how to use a knife, _mom_."

"Ahahahahahah!" Twilight howled as she rolled on the floor.

"Hhhhg... Geez. Won a battle of wits with me.:" I said while cutting the lettuce, and adding the nessesary ingredients.

"Hey, could you pass me the brussel sprouts?" Twilight said while pointing to the refridgerator.

I opened the refridgerator, and retrieved the brussel sprouts.

"Thank you."

But I didn't put it in her hoof.

"Say please."

"What?"

"Say please."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Ughh, may I have the brussel sprouts pl-"

"Pretty please." I said while laughing a bit.

"May I have the brussel sprouts please? Pretty please?"

"Yes you may."

"Finally!" She said while grabbing them out of my hand.

"Bwahahahahaha!" I bellowed out loud.

So after all that, we ate our dinner, cleaned up after ourselves at retired to the living room.

Twilight started reading a book named: 'Anthropology: The Human Physique'.

I just decided to think.

I sat down and crossed my legt lego over my right, and I put my right arm on the top of the couch to prop up my head.

I just sat there and thought.

_'I wonder how Tia- I mean Celestia is doing.'_

_'Wonder how any other ponies are going to accept me... Will they?'_

I thought and thought until Twilight discovered an interesting fact about humans.

"Did you know that humans only use 10-15 percent of there brain?"

"Yes I did in fact."

"Look." Twilight said while walking over and sitting close to me to show me the fact.

"Interesting."

"How much of you brain do you use?

"50 percent all the time. 100 percent if needed. But that takes a considerable amount of energy to perform such a daunting task."

"Oh..."

"Isn't a human considered a myth in this world?"

"Yes?"

"That nopony has ever met one?"

"Yes?"

"Than how do we know they only use 10-15 percent of their brain?"

She thought about it for a moment, before saying;

"Wow... You are one smart thinker, aren't you?"

"I try." I smirked.

She ended up resting her head on my shoulder, causing a gasp to escape my lips.

She gave a relaxinging sigh as she did so.

_'What is she doing?'_

I did what only I thought I should do, I started combing her mane with my long fingers.

She seemed to like that, resting even more as I did so.

So we sat there for the longest time, when, suddenly I felt tired.

Now normally I don't sleep very often, maybe twice a week.

"Twilight?" I said softly.

"Mmm?" Twilight said groggily.

"I... Think we should head to bed..."

"Yeah..."

I picked her up, and to my surprise, she was light.

_'Why am I picking her up?'_

I carried her to her bed and set her down under the covers.

"Sleep well, Twilight." I said to her while drawing up the covers for her.

"Thank you..." She mumbled to me.

"Your welcome." I said while walking to my room.

I made my way to my bed and layed their for a moment before finally, after sucha long time, felt even more tired.

_'Life has been well for me...'_

This was the last things I thought before sleep encumbered me...

**Chapter end.**

_Okay. I did it. There you go. I hope you like this new chapter, I made it for all of you._

_And I am especially sorry for not posting earlier._

_Please accept my token of sorrow, and I will make a new chapter very soon._

_Buh-bye._

_-LunarDarkness_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alrighty. A finally realize just how many bronies and pegasister like this story. _

_I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that you have warmed my heart. Every timne I log on g-mail, and I see a review, or a favorite, or a follow, it warms my heart because I know I'm entertaining you guys. I write storyies because I want you to have the enjoyment of reading it._

_And by the way, I will be asking you what story you would like me to write a chapter for next. But anyway, I'm counting on you guys! _

_Please Enjoy..._

Chapter 5: Dilemma

_'One day, you will grow up, and become a wonderful young man.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes. You have a special mind. One in a million, I would say.'_

_'Thanks dad...'_

_He started walking, sipping glass as he did so, I turned around when I heard a sound behind me..._

_... I turned around again..._

_To see he was gone..._

_'Father?'_

_'Father?!'_

_'FATHER!'_

"Father!" I said aloud as I sat up, cold sweat covering my entire figure.

"Hahh... Father... Huhh... Where are you?"

I looked at my watch, 4:30.

"Huh... I should get up now."

I looked down at my suit and pants, which were now wrinkled and soaked in sweat.

"Shower, then change."

So I walked over to my door, and opened it up, to see all was calm.

"Hm."

I walked over to where Twilight was sleeping, and I saw that still sleeping there.

"Like a sleeping angel."

I walked over to what I knew as a bathroom, and looked around for a towel.

"Make that two. Or three. Maybe..."

_'I hope she doesn't mind I use the shower...'_

I grabbed a few towels, and removed all of my clothing.

I looked in the mirror, and just stared for a while.

"No eyes... abnormally tall... pale white skin...

...

...

...

"Good enough for me!" I said while chuckling a bit.

I stopped chuckling when I saw the shower.

"It is so tiny..." I said in a Russian tone.

"I bet a house like this cost about 400,000 dollars. Hehehehe."

I looked at the shower valves, and wondered how they work.

I got in, and I fumbled around even more.

"This must be warm!" I said proudly.

When I felt the water, it was everything but what I expected it to be.

"Cold. Damnit." I said while turning the other valve.

"Hahhhh... Warm water." I said while smiling.

I looked at the shower condiments.

"Hm. So we got two types of every type of soap. Yep."

I grabbed the shower gel, seeing as though I had no hair.

I scrubbed around my entire body, feet, legs, stomach, head, arms, and back.

My tentacles were now completly white, seeing as though they were only black because they were in my suit. In their own little sleeves I made just for them.

One of the started rubbing my cheek, making me smile a bit.

"Aww, I love you too." I said cutely, while petting my tentacles.

...

Now I know you must feel pretty funny. But I do share a pet/assistant type relationship with my tentacles.

Anyway...

I decided to wash them, so they in turn can wash my back.

...

...

...

"And there ya go! All clean!"

I gave the bar of soap to them, and they proceeded to wash my back.

After all that I layed there in the bath tub, just thinking.

My tentacles then wrapped around my torso. But hey, they love me too. They have a mind of their own. They can see the world for themselves, and I would rather lose my left arm, than any of them.

I decided it was about time to get out of the shower, so I proceeded to turn the valve off.

I walked out, and one of my tentacles handed me a towel.

"Why thank you, Arcturus." I said smiling.

I dried myself off completly, when I felt something touch my neck.

I looked down to see them all under my chin, snuggled up nicely.

"Aww, I love you guys too. Your all the best." I said while petting them lightly.

'_Okay. Time to get dressed.'_

I grabbed my socks, and put them on first.

Then my under-clothing, then my pants, then my white shirt, then my tuxedo, and then my tie, which Alexander wanted to do instead.

"You always do better at that than me, Alexander." I said while giving him a thumbs up.

I threw my coat over one side, and put my left arm in, and I seemed to be having trouble fitting my right arm in.

My two other tentacles, Caiaphas and Antipas, helped me with that.

"Thank you, Caiaphas and Antipas, you have made my day." I said while joking with them.

And it was like this, every morning. But hey, mornings are meant to be good.

I buttoned up my tuxedo twice, and ran my hands down it, and then proceeded towards the door.

I opened the door up, and picked my cloths up, and put them in my room.

I looked at my watch, and it said;

'_5:19. I was in there for a while. Hm.'_

I walked down the stairs and realized that the door was open, and this surprised me.

'_The door was firmly closed last night, I am sure of it.'_

"Oh well, time to close it."

I was mighty cold in the living room now.

I walked into the kitchen, and decided to make breakfast for me and Twilight.

_Time skip: 20 minutes_

"Okay! All done!" I said proudly.

The breakfast consisted of eggs, hash browns, a glass of orange juice, and a slice of french toast.

'_I am quite the cook. Hehe...'_

I heard some rustling from upstairs, and I walked into the living room, and saw Twilight proceeding down the stairs.

"Good morning, Twilight."

"Good morning!" Twilight said to me.

"Mmm, what smells so good?"

"I have made breakfast for the two of us."

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked at the table.

"Wow... this looks delicous!"

"Have a seat."I said while pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you."

So we sat down, and started eating.

None of us said a word.

'_No one is talking, I must have made a good meal...'_

Although, Twilight gave me occasional glances at me, when she thought I wasn't looking.

'_Having no eyes is like wearing shades, you can't see if they are looking at you or not.'_

As soon as I turned my head purposely, she looked away.

I ate my last bite, and my last sip of orange juice, and I proceeded to wash my dish.

"Pardon me." I said while getting up.

"Mm." Twilight mumbled.

I walked to the kitchen, and proceeded to wash my dish.

...

...

...

"All done!"

I walked over to Twilight and asked;

"Do you mind if I take a walk through town?"

"Oh s-sure!"

"Alrighty. I will be off!" I said while opening the door and departing.

I closed the door, and proceeded to check out a business I heard named;

'Sugarcube Corner'.

I looked at it, and it looked like a gingerbread house.

'_Its all colorful... and pink... and purple... and... its scares me...'_

Colors like that scare me, but I have never backed down from a task, no matter how daunting it is.

I proceeded to walk towards the building, whether certain ponies were hesitant about me being a citizen of Ponyville or not.

I opened the door, and saw a few ponies sitting down on chairs, a pony behind the counter, and a pink pony with a dark pink puffy mane bouncing around.

I sat down on a chair near a table in the back, just to observe.

I opened up a book that I had taken from a library from the last world, 'The Roman Empire'

But the other ponies were a little hesitent.

Most of them just stared at me, some blew me off, but one, approached me.

It was an aquamarine unicorn, with a creme colored earth pony following slowly behind.

One of my tentacles flipped a page for me, and I proceeded to read the next page.

"E-excuse m-me."

"Hm? Yes?" I said while putting my bookmark inside of my book and closing it.

I crossed my left leg over my right, and asked;

"Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"W-well, I was wondering if I could s-see your hand..." She said nervously.

"My hand?"

"Ye-yes..."

I extended my hand out to her, and she jumped back a bit.

She looked at my hand, and proceeded to study it.

"May I know what your name is?" I asked.

"L-Lyra H-harpstr-ings..."

"That's a nice name."

So after a while of her studying my hand, she said she had to go.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lyra."

She waved and exited the building.

'_Well that was weird.'_

I was going to enjoy observing these ponies, but when a pink blur, not nearly as fast as I can go, darted through the tables, my plans were ruined.

She stopped right in front of me, and just stared.

"Yes?"

"Your so black and white!" She exclaimed.

"And your grotesquely pink." I shot back.

She looked at me for a moment, then asked;

"So what's your name?"

"Slender is appropriate."

"Alright, would you like to order something?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

"Alrighty!" She said while darting back to the kitchen.

"Hhhh... Second awkward meeting within ten seconds." I said while slapping my head in awkwardness.

After a moment, she darted back and asked;

"Do you like to party?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"What is a party? I know what the definition is, but I don't have a clear insight to what it is."

"You don't know what a party is?"

"I have... Never been to one..." I said sadly, while hanging my head down a bit.

She just stared at me in shock, before snapping back to reality.

"You have never been to a party?" She said, her pupils getting quite large at this point.

"No, never."

She gave me a loving hug; "I'm feel so sorry for you..."

She finally got off of me, and wiped any tears that were forming.

"I'll make you a party for you, okay?"

"Um... Can that be later? When I get to know the citizens better?"

"Oh sure!" She said, then darting off to the kitchen again.

So after that I decided I had gotten my first dose of the community.

'_Hm. Interesting...'_

I got up, and walked through the restaraunt, and out the door. I walked towards Twilight's house, when I heard a bit of talking inside.

"Why do you hang out with a freak?" One said.

"He's not a freak! And don't you ever talk about him that way!"

"Twilight?"

"He seems nice enough." One said with a texan accent.

I decided to activate my most powerful ability.

My power allows me to become invisible, and to be able to walk through things as if I was a ghost. And say I wanted to flick someone's hat off, the only thing you would see, only for a fleeting moment, would be a hand.

I activated it, and I walked through the large wooden wall.

"I just met him, and he seems really nice! And he's never even been to a party!"

'_How the hell did she get here?'_

"Yeah, well, this could all be an act y'know!"

"You don't that is isn't!" Twilight said.

"You don't know that it is!" Rainbow Dash said.

'_What the actual hell is wrong with this mare? Did I kill a relative? A father? Mother? Sister, god forbid?'_

"Why are we argueing about this? Is this what friends do? Fight to solve problems?" The yellow pegasus named Fluttershy said to them all.

They seemed not to make a sound, just staring at the ground.

I walked out, and pretending nothing happened, I decided to walk around town.

Walking around town, around a neighborhood, around a property, or anything else, always helps relieve my stress.

"Hmm... Where should I go next?"

I kept walking, when I saw that Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie, all exited Twilight's house.

I looked at them all, and they seemed fine. Although I didn't really know that for sure.

I walked towards Twilight's house, thinking all the way as I did so.

'_Why do they think so low of me still?'_

'_What have I done to them to deserve such punishment?'_

I knocked on the door and opened it up.

What I saw devastated me.

Twilight was crying on the couch, hooves on her eyes... Sobbing...

This hurt me.

I rushed over to her, and placed her in my lap.

"Sh sh sh sh, its alright, Twilight." I cooed in her ear as I felt her tears wet my shoulder.

"What's wrong Twilight?" I asked softly.

"Th-they s-said y-y-you w-wer-re a f-fr-freak!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

'_Jesus Christ, they will pay.'_

After a long moment of rocking her back and forth, telling her, its okay, she finally calmed down enough to control herself.

"Better, right?"

"Yeah... Thank you..."

She sat on the couch next to me, and she explained a few things.

And after she started, not a moment after, Rarity busted the door down.

"What the hell?!"

"Twilight!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I recieved a note, saying that if we did not hand over 50,000 bits, they will kill them!"

"Kill who?" I said while standing up.

"My sister, Scootaloo, and Applebloom!" She panicked.

"**WHAT?!**" Twilight screamed.

I proceeded towards the door,and Rarity asked;

"Where are you going?!"

"To the Everfree forest."

**CHAPTER END**

_Plot twist! Betcha you didn't see that coming!_

_But if you did, high-five to you._

_I hope you enjoyed this next chapter!_

_Buh-bye!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	6. Chapter 6

_Excuse me, but I wanted to say that I know I didn't do a good job on the last part of my most recent chapter. But by the time I reached the last part, I was out of brain juice, so I am sorry I did not make that any better._

_But anyway;_

_Please enjoy..._

Chapter 6: Relief and Reform

I ran. Ran, ran ran...

Not for my life, but the lives that needed saved.

Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo.

I did not know who the other two were, but I was determined to find the kidnappers, and bring rightful and deserved justice upon them.

"Where are you going!?" Twilight yelled as I ran in front of them.

"To the everfree forest!" I yelled back.

"Why? How do you know there there!?"

I stopped abruptly, and they tried to stop, but slid a few feet.

"Rarity, get Applejack and Fluttershy, now. Twilight, get Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Then meet me at the entrance of the Everfree forest. Hurry!"

They looked at me for a moment as if asking in their minds 'why?'.

"**GO! NOW!**" I screamed.

They heard me loud and clear and started running throughout town looking for the assigned citizens.

I turned around to face the Everfree forest again.

"Thy will be done." I whispered to myself, intensifing the fire inside my body.

I started running from a dead start, to sprint in only a moment.

And I ran. Ran as hard as I could.

"I am a sprinter, not a runner!" I yelled.

After a few minutes of straight sprinting, I reached the Everfree forest entrance.

A few moments after, Twilight and Rarity appeared with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Pinkie Pie.

"We got here as soon as we could!" Twilight said.

"Good." I said while looking down at my watch.

_'It is not night time yet... Damn.'_

"I know we have not established who will lead this search, but we have no time. Follow me." I said while walking ahead.

"Who made you leader?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically.

"No one, logic decided it."

"Don't give me that!"

I turned around sharply and looked Rainbow Dash in the eye;

"If you don't wan't me to lead this search, then fine. But be prepared to say goodbye and be responsible for the deaths of three innocent fillies I know you hold dear." I growled at Rainbow Dash.

She looked at me for a moment before she agreed.

"Fine." She said while squinting her eyes.

"Good. Let me make something very clear. We have a few hours of daylight. Worst-case scenario, they took the fillies when it was closer to dusk than dawn, and we only have a few hours to look, which means there are 4 campsites known for outlaws and refugees. If that is the case, in which it most likely is, we have one shot to get this right, maybe two, if we are fast. The best case scenario is that they took the fillies this morning, and we have time to search all the campsites. Though, the worst-case scenario is the most likely to occur."

"They'll are already be dead by the time we are done searching for them!" Rainbow Dash said.

I smirked at this, and looked at her again;

"Well then, there's not a moment to lose." I said while turning around an walking in the forest.

"I th-think I-I should st-stay he-here." Fluttershy said aloud, barely loud for me to hear.

"Fluttershy, we may need you up there, and if you stay here, where is the help I would need?" I said to her.

"Oh... O-okay..."

"Good."

I walked ahead, the mane six following behind, discussing things about me.

"What if this is a trap?"

"We will be ready for it."

I came to a fork in the road, and thought for a moment.

"The left takes us to two smaller camps, they are closer, the right takes us to larger camps, but they are father away."

"Let's take the right." Rainbow Dash said.

"No, hold for a moment."

"Outta my way!"

"Hhhh... Rarity may I see the letter you found?"

"Oh, yes."

I looked at it, and thought for a moment.

_'Hmm... The hand writing is all etchy, I surpised Rarity found out what it said...'_

_'But the handwriting is right-handed, so I go right? But it is all messy, like someone was in a hurry... so I take the left?'_

_'There has to be something here!'_

_'Hmm...'_

"The fillies you love, our in our grasp." I started reading.  
"He who does not pay soon, one will die."  
"Enter the forest, and leave the 50,000 bits there."

"Leave after, and don't return."  
"Enter the campsites, and they will die."  
"For we have the foals."  
"The money... 24 hours..."

_'Hmm... What a strange poem-type letter... Wait a minute... the fillies... he who... enter the..._

_..._

_..._

"By jove, I've got it!" I snapped my fingers.

"What, what is it?"

"We shall proceed to the left, at once!"

I started walking and thinking all the way. The Mane Six followed behind, with an angry Rainbow Dash behind.

_'What an ingenius way to tell your friend which rout to proceed...'_

"Darling, how did you know which rout to take?"

"I will tell you later... For now, let us continue on..."

After a while, I found one camp, but not the other.

"Hmm..."

I walked over to another part, and discovered a path that had been hidden from view.

"Wow, great leader you are, now we lost precious time, you kno-"

"Before you say another word, let us take this rout!" I yelled while grabbing the bush out of the ground, and throwing it over many, many trees.

They just looked at me, shocked at the fact that I practically threw the weight of a pony over a few acres of land.

"Just being in the vacinity of you Rainbow Dash, makes my skin crawl. Now shut up and stay with the group, belligerent animal!" I screamed.

I started walking, the Mane Six behind me.

We kept walking, walking walking walking...

...

...

...

"Hold up, do you hear that?" I said.

"No."

"Are you sure yo-"

I sprinted forward, way past the group, now a good half of a mile ahead of them.

I panted as I sprinted, the sound of laughing, intermixed with crying became louder with every leap I took.

"Haha! Stupid kid!" I heard a gruff voice say.

They were sitting around a fire, a campfire.

There were 3 of them, all the same size. They were larger than a normal pony, about as tall as Luna, I would say.

One of them took a rock and chucked it at a cage, a cage filled with 4 fillies, crying, whimpering, and sobbing quietly.

My rage went from a campfire, to a bonfire.

_'How could they... Innocent fillies! THEY WILL DIE!' _My mind screamed.

When I became more and more angrier, things started to happen.

My teeth became more carnivorous, like sharks teeth, and my hands became claw-like talons.

I activated my power to become unseen, and walked towards the one closest to me.

I grabbed his neck, and drug him into my dimension

"What? Where am I?"

"Huhuhuhahahahahaaa..."

"W-whos there?" He said nervously.

"Peek-a-boo!" I said behind him.

"AH!"

"You know... Hiding will not save you..."

"St-stay aw-away f-fr-from m-me!"

"HELLO! ANYPONY! HELP!"

I took my claw and slashed into his stomach, exploding blood everywhere.

I took his neck, and performed a slash to his neck, his head falling off.

"Hammer? Hey, whered he go?"

"Probably went to take a piss."

I grabbed the second pony's neck, and snapped it sharply.

"What the hell?!" The last one said while falling off the log he was sitting on.

"Why hello there."

"Who a-are you?"

"Your executioner. Didn't you get the memo?"

He rushed over to the fillies with a knife, and held it up to them.

"Move, and I kill her."

"Oh... Alright..." I said while walking back to my dimension.

"Who was that guy?" He said relieved I had left.

I walked toward him, and he didn't even know it.

"Gotcha!" I said while grabbing his knife with my tenacles.

"AGH!"

I grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air, before rushing to a tree, and sticking him on it.

"Uhhh... ugh what?" He said dazed.

I took the knife, spinned once, and threw it, hitting his temple perfectly.

"Hehhh... Huhhhh..." I panted as I calmed myself down.

"Done... Over..."

I looked at the blood on my suit, and decided to clean it off.

*Snap*

And it was gone, all the blood, and the sweat I produced.

"Better."

I looked at the fillies, who were shocked with amazement and uncertainty.

I walked over slowly, and looked at the lock on the cage.

I used my hand to bend, and finally break it.

I opened the cage slowly, and they all backed up to the rear, all except Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle? It's alright." I said while sitting down.

"You remember me, right? I was with your sister in the boutique."

I looked at her again, she had bruises, scratch marks, and God knows what else. So did the other fillies.

"Y-you?" She said quietly.

"Yes, its me." I said while smiling.

"Sweetie Belle, don't go near him, he could be dangerous!" The one named Applebloom whispered to her.

"N-no, I know h-him." She said while walking over to me slowly.

"Its alright, nopony is going to hurt you, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise on my life."

She walked out of the cage and gave me a small hug near my stomach.

"Thank you..."

"For what? I was doing my job."

"For saving us."

"Anypony would have done that."

"Nopony would have gone this far into the Everfree forest."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier..." I said while rocking her a little.

"Thank you so much!" She said while now completely bawling.

"Hey hey hey, its okay..." I said while picking her up and putting her under my neck.

She seemed to like the warmth, and nuzzled me heavily.

The other two fillies came out and seemed to trust me now, and they also seemed to bawl as well.

"Were so sorry for g-going in-t-to the f-fores-st!" Scootaloo said to me.

Applebloom seemed to leap into my arm, along with Scootaloo.

"There there, everything is alright... Nopony will ever hurt you again..."

The last one seemed to lay in my lap, which was unexpected because she doesn't know me at all.

"What is your name?" I asked her quietly.

"Rose Petal..." She said quietly.

By this point, they all we silent, as I made sure that they were as comfortable as possible.

After a few moments, The Mane Six appeared from the forest, looking at the scene in shock, amazement, and relief.

"Oh thank Celestia!" Rarity said aloud.

"Shh..." I shushed her, because they all seemed to fall asleep instantly.

I decided to take my coat off, and wrap it around them, to keep them warm.

*Snap*

And a second coat appeared for me to wear, seeing as though it is dusk now, and the sun is setting quite rapidly.

"Twilight, can you teleport us to the entrance of the forest?"

"Sure."

In a flash of light, we were teleported to the entrance.

'Thank you' I mouthed the words.

She nodded.

And I proceeded to get these fillies to a hospital.

"What is the closest hospital?"

"W-we don't have one, we have a doctor's clinic, but the nearest is Canterlot."

"Shit... Damnit Damnit Damnit!" I said to myself.

"I will be off to the Canterlot hospital, don't wait up."

"Wait!"

"I CAN'T!" I said while running and activating my power to get rid of the obstacle part.

**CHAPTER END**

_My... That was touching... I hope you really enjoyed this new chapter, it was a hard one. I not the best at mushy parts, I am at some Romance, but not at parts like these yet. Well anyway, leave a review if you liked it, and if you need me, PM me!_

_-LunarDarkness_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, Lunar here, I just wanted to say that I am very thankful you guys have stayed with me for so long. Even though your reviews may be; 'make more chapters' it still means that you enjoy my stories. and that I would do anything for you guys. And if you guys need anything, or want to see something in this story, or another, don't hesitate to PM me!_

_And Spikedash115, and Lorrak, thanks for the nice review guys!_

_Also, Crazy Faced Baby, I shall incorporate your suggestion, and add a few things. But thanks!_

_But anyway!_

_Please enjoy..._

Chapter 7: Reunion

"Have *huff* to get *huff* them to a hospital!" I said while running towards the town.

I reached the town, asking a citizen a very important question.

"What is the quickest way to Canterlot?"

"Uh um t-train but the passenger ones are closed."

"Is there a second fastest way?"

"You could fly, but you don't have wings."

"Damn."

"Thank you." I said to her while continuing my leaping spree.

"Where are you going?!"

"TO CANTERLOT!"

_Meanwhile... At the Canterlot Castle..._

_"What?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_I looked around to see nothing, until I saw a black figure with wearing gloves, and a white head standing facing outward about a few hundred feet in front of me._

_"Hello?"_

_I walked towards him, when I realized, that I was walking on a familiar ground..._

_Said ground was rocky, and white..._

_T'was the moon..._

_"How did I get here?"_

_"Has my banishment not finished itself?"_

_I kept walking towards the figure, when I realized, it was... It... Him..._

_My pace quickened, the more I remembered._

_'How did you end up here?' I thought in my mind as he said so._

_I kept a steady pace until I was about 20 feet behind him, he said something..._

_Something from long ago..._

_"E plurbius unumHe said._

_"Jo... J... Jossten?" I said aloud._

_I leaped towards him, but he vanished._

_Like a mist..._

_He was gone..._

_I looked up, tears now forming at the edge of my eyes._

_I looked towards the desolate planet above..._

_"Jossten... Come back to me..." I said as I looked down, tears lightly dampening the ground._

"Hah!" I gasped.

I looked around my peaceful bedroom, thinking about what he said.

_'E PLurbius Unum?'_

_'What does that mean?'_

I slowly sat up from my abrupt awakening from a peaceful slumber.

"E Plurbius... Unum?"

"Why does that sound all to familiar to me?"

I finally sat at the edge of the bed, wondering...

_'What harm have I caused to the citizens of Equestria?' _

_'Wh... Was that him?'_

_Meanwhile, a few miles away from Canterlot..._

"Okay, almost there, Jossten, almost there." I said while in overdrive mode.

_'These fillies must have been without sleep for a while...'_

I finally made it to the train station, my pace slowing down.

I looked around for a guard, or a citizen, or anypony for that matter.

'Twas only when I came to the gate to the inside, when I saw two guards standing, like sentries.

I walked up to them, hoping they would let me in.

I walked up to the entrance, when they stood in front of it.

"State your business, and right of passage."

"I... Don't have a right of passage."

"Then by order of Captain Armor, all citizens without a right of passage, shall not pass."

"Hm... I shall be off then..."

_'I made it this far, I am not stopping.'_

I activated my power, and walked back to them, and walked straight thtough the wall which was standing before me.

I de-activated my cloak, and proceeded to walk normally.

I walked past a few houses, and a bar, and a hotel, and many other buildings as I made my way to find the hospital.

_'I must have been running for hours, it is now nighttime...'_

I kept walking, idle citizens staring at me in disgust, some in shock, and some chose to ignore.

I found myself looking at a large white building, which was named;

'Canterlot Hospital'.

"Finally!"

I walked towards it, and made my way to the door, and opened it quietly.

"He-hello?"

The nurse from behind the desk looked up, and almost fell off of her chair.

"I have four fillies which were subject to a kidnapping which need medical care immediatly."

"Oh o-okay." She said nervously.

After she took them, and went to alert a doctor, I decided to sit down to think for a moment.

_'There is something which I cannot put my finger on, something I have said long ago...'_

_'Out of many one...'_

_'Out of Plurbius Unum...'_

_'E PLurbius Unum...'_

"Hmm... Sometime... Somewhere I have said that..." I said to myself...

_Back at the Canterlot Castle..._

I walked throughout the halls, when I decided to take a stroll through the large, serenly quiet city.

"Guards, do open this door." I said to them.

"Yes princess."

They opened the door using their magic, and I departed out the door.

I inhaled slowly as I looked at the moon I was once on...

I walked down the large road, when I saw the hospital.

I kept walking, and then heard the door opening to the hospital.

A figure walked out, and I soon looked at it for a moment, but then continued on my way.

I stopped walking when I realized...

... It was him...

He looked up towards the moon and muttered something.

"E PLurbius Unum..."

When he muttered those very words, it took my breath away.

"It is you..." I muttered to myself.

_Back near the entrance of the hospital..._

"E PLurbius Unum..."

I remembered who it was...

...Who accompanied me on the moon for so long...

Tears streamed down my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" I said while choking on my own tears.

"You were my only friend... **WHY!?**" I yelled while slamming my fist down on the brick road.

I put my face in my hands as I sobbed... My heart, aching for the one I... Loved so long ago...

I knelt down and tried to recollect myself, but to no avail...

"Why... You... You did not remember me..."

I heard a pair of hoofsteps approach me...

And to my surprise...

'Twas her... From so long ago...

"You... No... I cannot..." I muttered.

"If it is not me... Let me finish the sentence." She said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Out of many, one. Out of many one felt my love..." She said to me.

"You." She said.

"L-Luna?"

"Yes, 'tis I."

"I'm sorrry... For never being there when you needed me most..." She said while hugging me tightly.

"Please... Do not ever leave me again..." I said to her.

"Never..."

"Because there was one thing I wanted to say before you left..."

"Yes?"

"W-I... I love you Luna... With all of my heart, my mind, and my soul." I said while looking into her turquoise eyes.

"I love you, with all of my heart, my mind, and my soul..." She said while repeating what I said.

We were slowly leaning into each other, and as we did so, our lips softly, and blissfully collided with each other's.

We did not move, not advancing, nor retracting.

We were simply enjoying each other's company as we bathed in the calm, serene moonlight that the moon shined upon us.

We finally broke away from our first kiss, and looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment.

And for a moment, I could almost see a spark from within her eyes form...

A three-hundred year old romance... Rekindled...

That, is true love... A love that could never be quenched, or extinguished.

Not all the seas in the world, could put it out...

...

I looked at her, and decided that it was getting very cold...

"Luna, it is becoming quite cold..." I said to her.

She stopped thinking for a moment, and agreed.

"Yes... Shall we?" She said while motioning towards the castle

We walked towards the castle, and as we did, she extended her wing, so that I could hold it, to know what it was like so long ago...

We entered the large doors, and proceeded down the hallway towards her bedroom.

She opened the large doors with her magic, and showed me what was inside.

I looked around, and studied the room a bit.

"This... is... wonderful..."

She walked toward the bed and layed down, patting the other side as she made room for me.

"Uh... Um... I-I can't..."

"Its alright..." She said to me calmly.

I walked over to the bed, and layed down slowly, making me quite tired...

She layed her head over my chest, and sighed relaxingly.

She looked up to me, and kissed me once again, but a bit more passionately.

She broke away, and said to me;

"I love you..."

"And I love you..." I said back.

'Twas the only this I said until sleep overtook us both...

_Wow... That... That was touching... I was listening to a sad and emotionally moving song as I typed the touching scene... My eyes are now red and puffy from crying so much..._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter..._

_Seeya..._

_-LunarDarkness_


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know some of you maybe thought that the last part was rushed...**

**That I brought Luna from a backround character, to a lover in about 500 words.**

**'Tis part of the point of a plot-twist, though...**

**Okay. So I decided to make this chapter about Jossten and his step-father. A lot of people, and I know how you feel, wanted to know who he was.**

**But if you payed attention to the bread crumbs I spread in the latest chapters, you might get an idea who it is.**

**Breadcrumbs like; '**_Sipping glass as he did so.'_

**Now tell me, who sips glass? Why not he 'sipped ****his**** glass'?**

**Please enjoy...**

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

_Hmmm..._

_"Mwha?"_

_"What?" I said groggily._

_I felt the ground below me..._

_It was soft... And warm..._

_I opened my eyes to see the sky above me..._

_'Strange... Is this some dream?'_

_I got up slowly, still wondering were I was..._

_"You know, a few ponies were having a parade, today."_

_I turned around, and something literally forced me to say something I did not wish to say._

_"Hello, father."_

_I looked down, to see I was a bit smaller than I am now..._

_'Could this be when I was younger? Before my 7 spent years on the moon?'_

_You see, I have always wanted to know what the surface of the moon looked like, but I never knew how to get back once I arrived there. How I got there? Kinda of a big-ass teleportation spell, if you ask me._

_"So I walked over to these ponies, and decided to make it 'rain on their parade'._

_"You are the god of chaos, you know." I said again while chuckling a bit._

_"Come here, son."_

_I walked over to him casually before he put his lions paw on my shoulder;_

_"Some day you become a strong man. With morals, strength, courage, and charm."_

_"One day, you will grow up, and become a wonderful young man." He said to me, confirming what he said before._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. You have a special mind. One in a million, I would say."_

_"Thank you father..." I said while smiling._

"Hah..." I gasped as I woke up quickly.

The soft sound of Luna's breathing made me smile a bit before brushing her mane softly.

"Mmmm... Good morning..."

"Good morning, love." I said softly and kissing her forehead.

_'That dream... Father?'_

I do not know when... Or how I will ever see my father again...

But I know, I will got to the ends of this planet to find him.

I slowly sat up, positioning myself to get up and off the bed.

After minutes of slow movements and squirming, I maneged to get off the bed, leaving a sleeping angel on the bed.

"It is time for you to wake up now, Luna."

"Five more minutes..." She said while yawning a bit.

_'Aww... She looks adorable...'_

I walked towards the door, when I realized...

_'Tia- I mean... Celestia is here... I hope I'm not intruding...'_

I opened the door slowly, and to my surprise, Celestia wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Oh, well then, I shall be off!" I said to myself.

I walked outside, and closed the door softly behind me, and proceeded walking.

Many of the guards glared at me, because I just exited the Lunar Princess' private chambers.

I made it through the hall way and into the throne room, when I heard a familier voice to the left down the left hall.

"He wanted to pass a bill so that he could do what?" She laughed.

_'Gotta hide! FAST!' _My mind screamed at me.

_'Left?! No, she'll see me! Right? No, forward?'_

I jolted suddenly, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Jossten? What are you doing here?"

_'God. Damnit. All.'_

I turned around sharply and scratched the back of my head with my tentacle.

"Ehh, hehe... I uhh, wanted to explore the castle!" I said nervously.

She motioned for her assistant to be off, and walked up to me.

"So what brings you here?"

_'Think fast!'_

"Um... Oh yeah! You know those three fillies who call themselves, 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders'?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, them and another filly were victims of a kidnapping for ransom..." I said, getting quiet at the end.

"Oh... The poor things... Who got them out?"

"Uh... I-I did..."

"Really? That was brave of you!"

"Last night I brought them here. To the hospital."

"How did you get here?"

"Um... I ran... here..." I said sheepishly.

"You ran here? All by yourself?"

"Yes... I did... In fact..."

_'He has such a kind heart...' _She thought.

"So... You busy?"

"Do I look busy?" I said while grinning.

"Me neither." She said.

"Ma'am, you have a message for you from Twilight Sparkle." Her assistant said while walking in the room.

"Alright, I'll take that now." She said while grabbing it in her magical grasp.

She opened the letter and read it quietly.

...

...

...

"Hey listen to this, Discord managed to stop the Ponyville school from collapsing. That was nice of him."

...

The name Discord...

... Rang... In my ears...

All the thoughts... Memories of being with him...

Came flooding back like a wave.

I felt to the on one knee, and braced myself with my left on the floor, proping me up.

"Jossten? What's wrong?"

"I... need to get to Ponyville!"

"Why?"

"I just need to!" I said while running towards the large two wooden doors.

"Open this door!" I yelled to the guards.

They opened it up, and I thanked them.

"Thank you!" I said while leaping out the door.

And I kept running and running. For all I was worth, really.

I ran out the Canterlot gates, and back towards the train station.

I saw the latest train leave it, and was 250 feet down the track.

"Come on, Jossten, you can do it!" I said while picking up speed.

I almost reached the train, when I knew I had to leap to catch the caboose.

"AAAANNNNDDD! HUP!" I said while grabbing onto the bars near the back.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

And I rode the train all the way to Ponyville.

...

...

...

But I got off about 300 feet from the train station.

I ran towards the train station, and into Ponyville center.

I looked for Twilight's house, and found it, but it had a note that said;

'If you need me, or any of the Mane Six, we'll be near the lake, having a picnic'.

"Well that explains it."

I walked casually towards the lake, but I couldn't find it, until I saw a large body off water, accompanied by a few ponies and a large, tall figure.

I walked over to them slowly, unsure if this was a trick or not.

"Hey Slender, we were just talking about you!" Twilight said happily.

He looked behind himself for a moment, then turned back, then turned around again, slowly.

He stood up slowly, unsure if this was a trick or not either.

I walked up to him, eye to eye.

"You guys know each other?"

"Father..." I said breathlessly.

"Son..." He said.

"**WHAT?!**" Twilight screamed.

"Yes... This is my step-father..."

"Soooo, Discord is you step-father?" Rainbow Dash said.

I walked up to the group, and confirmed what she said.

I looked back at Discord again, happy to see him again.

I started to bawl on this spot, when I knew it was him.

"Fa-Father!" I said while hugging him tightly.

"It has been so long!" I said while crying on his shoulder.

"Indeed it has, son, indeed it has..." He said while patting my back with his paw.

After a moment, I recollected myself again, knowing that I did not want to cry, when such a wonderous thing has happened.

You see, I haven't told anybody, or pony, except my father, or step-father, Discord, that I am not just two thousand something years old, I am over tens of thousands of years old, on both this world, and the last.

The last world, Earth, A legend was around, stating that in the woods, the densely packed wood in the far east, there would be a man, abnormally tall, an abnormally tall clothed man, wtih no face, would stalk you, as odd white inscriptions would be stuck on the trees.

Inscriptions like:

'Leave me alone'.

... Yes...

That was me...

...From thousands of years ago...

From when I was bansihed to the moon, when I was first sent here from and by some ungodly reason...

A 300-year-old romance...

The horrible, unfathomable dark side of being on the moon...

A year goes by on the moon, 10 years on this planet...

I just haven't seen her in 300 years...

Said years were spent on the moon...

3000 years past down on this planet...

So when Luna was sentenced here, nopony was told it was only 100 years.

But 1000 years down here.

For the lunar princess still created Nightmare Moon, but the solar princess missed her for so much longer...

"Let me look at you, son." He said to me.

We broke away, and I wiped away the tears.

He studied me for a moment before smiling.

"What was it I told you that day?" He asked.

"I would become a man. A man with strength, courage, charms, and morals. I remember it to this very day."

"Yes... I remember now..." He said, smiling at me for a moment.

"So, I heard you saved the local schoolhouse here."

"Well, I was just doing the right thing." He said in monotone.

"Hm."

"Hey, I found this really old book in the Canterlot Library. I would like you to read it." Twilight said while levitating it in my magical grasp.

'Twas a very old and frail looking book, a book...

A book...

"Where did you get this?"

"The Canterlot Library."

I looked at her for a moment, seriously.

"I... Uh got it from the back though..." She said sheepishly.

"Hm..." I said while walking over to a nearby tree, leaning on it, and reading the book.

I heard the seven over talking about me as I proceeded to read the book.

"Soooo, what's he like? Inside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

_'This book... Has no title... Only one book has no title...'_

_'The only book I know of... Is the book of outlawed spells, and old legends and lineages book..._

I looked at the first page, and it read:

'Immortality spell.'

_'Holy shit...'_

I flipped through many pages, all saying things like;

'Earthquake spell'

'Race Transformation spell'

And one that caught my eye,

'Memory spell'

_'I wonder if this would work with me...'_

You see, I don't remember anything from the last world, except stalking and killing humans...

But...

Maybe there was more of that?

More memory than just that?

...

Maybe I even had a life.

Maybe...

I was a human?

"No..." I said breathlessly...

I looked down at the wording, and realized something didn't think was possible.

"This... Was written... By... A human?"

The wording is a bit awkward, like a humans, but...

That's not possible...

Right?

I looked down at the memory spell again, to read the inscription.

"Hm..."

I flipped through the pages to see old legends and past lineages.

_'There was once a Prince of Equestria?'_

_'His name was Prince Jusstenian?'_

_'What an interesting name...'_

_'He ruled the Kingdom with the Lunar and Solar Princess' by his side...'_

_'Lunar and solar princess'? Luna and Celestia?'_

_'Once upon a time, two ponies, Prince Nebular and Princess Galaxia, had fallen for each other, married each other, and became King Nebular and Queen Galaxia. They then had two daughters, Celestia, and Luna. After a while, and they had grown older, and more mature, they had developed a relationship with a man named Jusstenian, and became a Prince. He then ruled with the two princess' at his side, but only for a few years, because the forces of darkness, King Sombra, Discord, and Nightmare Moon, banded together to defeat him, he sacrificed himself to save Equestria, and to keep Equestria the safe place it is now...'_

"*Sniff*, that was heartfelt..." I said slowly.

I looked back at the memory spell again, and decided if I had any memories I couln't remember.

"Just for my curiosity."

_'Wait, some of the worst choices were because of curiosity...'_

"Hmmm..." I said while pondering this verse.

"Old will become anew, and lost will become found... Memories forgotten... Shall be remembered...'

I read the from the old spell book, and some very strange things started to happen.

For one, my hands started to heat up a bit, two the book closed all by itself, and three my head was on fire.

"Aaaaagghh... What's happening?" I said while gripping my head.

I fell to my knees as memories flashed through my mind as my world was spinning around me.

_'Yes, I do, Tia...'_

"Slender? What's wrong?"

"No, what? Why is this happening?!" I yelled.

_'Leave me alone? The hell is this?' Another thought flashed through my mind._

After an excrutiating amount of pain, my body eventually started to shut down.

"Slender? SLENDER!?" Twilight screamed while rushing to me.

"Jossten? JOSSTEN!" Discord yelled.

"Help me..." I whispered to them.

And I passed out...

**Chapter End**

**Well, how'd you like that for an interesting new plot twist?**

**I decided to add some interesting fact about who Jussten, or Jusstenian is.**

**But if you think you know who Jussten is, PM me or leave a review, I'll definetly include you in the next chapter note.**

**And what other story do you want me to work on next? This one? Or another. PM me.**

**But anyway, I hoped you liked this new chapter!**

**Buh-bye!**

**-LunarDarkness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating, I've been kinda busy. But I wanted to tell you I will be gone for a while saturday because I am going on a Boy Scout's of America 5-mile hike, and won't get back until about two in the after noon.**

**But anyway...**

**Please enjoy...**

_"Dad, I don't care. Just leave me the hell alone."_

_"Don't you talk to me like dat, son!" He said while grabbing my shoulder sharply._

_"HEY! You forget who pays da bills? I make da money around here! I DO!"_

_He clenched his fist and punched me square in the stomach._

_I grunted loudly and I slowly slid down the wall onto the floor._

_Yes..._

_My father..._

_Wasn't a father..._

_He was some drunk who wanted to boast that he had kids. He beat his wife, and my little brother, who was only 14. Bill, my sad excuse for a father, was a man without morales, a shell of himself, really. He would come home very night, or get himself drunk, and beat his wife, including us, and then apologize the very next day..._

_He came home one day, and I guess he took it too far with his wife, for when he finally stopped beating her, she did not move. She wasn't moving, groaning in pain, nothing._

_My father just walked away because he thought we were upstairs, and went to go take some anger out on us too._

_"Mom?" I said while walking over briskly to her._

_"Hey mom, you okay?" My brother said to her._

_I took my two index fingers, and took her pulse, to see if there still was one._

_No pulse._

_"Hey, m-mom, its t-time to wake u-up n-now." I said hysterically._

_"No... Mom? MOM!" I said while tears formed in our eyes._

_"Jossten? Is s-she...?"_

_I looked over to Joshua, who was crying at this point,_

_"Y-yes... She's in heaven now, Josh. She is free..."_

_My brother leaned into me for a embracing hug,_

_"She'll never feel pain again, Josh."_

_He started bawling into my chest as I tried to comfort him._

_I looked around to see if I could do anything to help the situation, when I saw our father walking down the stairs._

_"Hey, where you kids at?" He said in a drunken stupor._

_I looked at my brother, who was now scared, I told him to hide and evade._

_"Go and hide, now."_

_"Wh-why?"_

_"Please, just do it."_

_"O-okay."_

_He walked over to a common hiding place, behind the couch._

_I walked up the stairs stealthily up to my room to retrieve something._

_I looked at my room, a mess now that he had come into here._

_The room still reaks with alcohol. I looked around to where I kept it, and opened the box._

_Inside the box was a perfectly clean machete, from head to tip, pure steel with a black leather handle, and a completly black butterfly knife next to it in its slot._

_I pulled both out, and retrieved my sheathes for them, and walked out of my room slowly._

_I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, to see Bill holding Joshua by his neck, and having his fist curled towards him._

_When I saw this, my brother, crying in fear of having beaten to death like his mother, I snapped._

_Bill looked behind himself, to see me standing there._

_"Joshua, come on, lets go."_

_He bolted towards me, and hid behind me for cover._

_I walked towards the glass screen door, and unsheathed my machete, and drove it through the glass door, making all the glass crack and fall._

_"HEY! Da hell you think your doing?" He said while tripping over things and stumbling towards us._

_Me and my brother walked out the door, with out father following still._

_"HEY were do ya think your goin'?"_

_"You can clean up that mess, the police will be here in a few minutes. I had just enough time to call them in my room, on my cell phone." I said while giving my brother the butterfly knife. He was quite skilled with those, but I was more skilled with swords and machetes._

_Since we live next to a forest, I took advantage of that, with my brother._

_"HEY! You guys just can't leave! Who gonna take care o' ya? Huh?"_

_"We will survive."_

_"Nah ya won't." He said while walking over to us._

_"I'll teach you some manners!" He said while curling his fist._

_He lunged at me, but I skillfully dodged it, and hacked off his right forearm because of it._

_"AHHH!"_

_"You killed Andy, your wife, and our mother. Consider this mercy for your condemned soul." I said while putting the hood up on the cloak I bought for cold nights._

_My brother was a bit shocked that I did this, but he said exactly what I knew he would say._

_"He deserved it."_

_'I wonder what we'll do now?'_

_We walked through the forest until my brother needed to break for a moment._

_"I need to pee, will you excuse me?"_

_"Sure."_

_He hopped off into the darkness, as I stood there, shrouded in moonlight as I look up at the sky._

_"Help me..." I said to the moon as I looked upon it._

_I looked forward, to see a tree with something on it._

_"Hm?"_

_I walked towards it, whenit what ever was on it, had written;_

_"Leave me alone?"_

_'The hell is this?'_

_I wanted to grab the page to show my brother, when my hand just touched it, all by itself._

_When I did touch it, something strange happened._

_"HHNNG" I grunted loudly._

_My body grew larger in size, my hands grew longer, my arms grew longer, and my legs grew longer._

_My clothes seemed to magically be taken off, including my weapons and sheath, and replaced by a dark, inky black business pants, a red tie, a white business longsleeve shirt, and a matching black tuxedo._

_My skin went to a white pale, leper-like skin, and my eyes seemed to have disapeared, and all of my hair had fallen off._

_My back seemed to have grown tenacles, which scared me._

_And the worst of all, my original memories were locked away forever, and new, fake ones were replacing them, making me think I have been alive for thousands of years, a cold-blooded killer..._

_I looked at the page, grabbed it, and silently walked into the forest, abandoning my once remebered brother..._

_And I was never heard, or seen again..._

_I became a legend..._

_Long lost... _

_Forever..._

...

...

...

"Whhaaatt? Josh? Wha...?" I mumbled as I layed on something.

I heard a steady beep sound to my 5 o'clock.

I opened my eyes, and looked around for a moment.

I looked at my hands, which where still white...

But after that spell, and things came back to me, I wasn't sure if I should still be thankful I have my body still...

I sat up straight as an arrow, and looked left to right on where I was.

"Hoo... Thank god I'm with humans and this was all a dream..." I said sighing in relief

The door to the right opened, and I wanted to greet the human in charge and tell him somethings.

What I saw was not a human but a... Pony?

I got off the bed and backed up a bit.

"Wh-what are you?!" I said while pointing my already shaking finger at it.

"I'm an earth pony? Don't you remember me? From last night?"

"How can you speak?" I said while reaching over my back to get my machete.

It was gone.

I looked at my hands again, and almost had a heart attack.

"Why are my hands white? Where am I? Who are you?!"

"I do not know why your hands are white, you are at Canterlot hospital, and my name in nurse Redheart."

I walked towards the bathroom, and made a wide berth around her, and looked at myself in a mirror.

"AH!" I yelped.

"I have no face! What's wrong with me? Why are my hands white?" I said while freaking out completely and losing my sanity for the moment.

"It's alright, just trust me, it'll be okay." She said while walking in the bathroom.

_'Oh... Well, I guess it's alright... I hope.'_

"No needles though."

"I wasn't going to use any. And what's happened to you? You were fine last night when you came here."

"I... Didn't come anywhere near any old hospital." I said while trying to remember.

She lead me towards the bed to keep me calm, until another pony came in the door.

"No, not another one!" I said to myself.

This pony was a unicorn with wings, a darker blue type pony, with a symbol on her hip that looked like the moon.

I was laying on the bed, with the covers over my head out of fear and wonder of what she might do.

"Jossten? What's wrong?"

I poked my head out from under the covers slowly when she said my name.

"You are acting quite childish."

_'Well, gee, I'm only 18.'_

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Nnnooo...?"

I didn't really remember her, but she seems familiar.

I looked at her again, and she was at the side of the bed, leaning over me.

"If you don't remember me, my name is Princess Luna, Princess of the Night, and you, are in love with me." She while pointing at me and giving me a playful wink.

_'Shit, what kinda drugs am I on?'_

I decided to play along, to see where that would get me.

"Nurse, please, leave us for a moment."

"Oh, yes ma'am." She said while leaving the room and closing the two doors.

_'Why did you leave?' _I thought.

"Mmm..." She sighed in relief and layed her head on my chest.

A pony knocked on the door, and a royal guard walked in with news.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia requires your presence in the castle immediately."

"Oh! Yes! Yes."

_'Whoo... privacy... Yay...'_

"Jossten? I would like you to accompany me ot the castle."

"Oh, uh sure! Ehehe..."

I got off the bed and walked with her, her wing wrapped around my back as we departed to the castle.

...

...

...

After we made it to the castle, she commanded the guards to open up the doors.

We walked in, and took a left, all the way until we walked in front of two large doors which had the symbol of a glass flask with some green fluid in it.

"Open these doors, please."

The guards opeed the doors, and we walked in.

The room, from top to bottom, was filled with ponies wearing lab coats and glasses.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The science room, where we create things normally nopony would see." She said to me, smiling.

"Hm..."

We walked over until I saw a completly white unicorn, with wings still, observing a large, portal-type object.

"Tia?" Luna said.

"Oh, your here!"

"Yeah?"

I looked down at the table behind her and looked at the book that I read from before.

I walked towards the table, and past Princess Celestia, and grabbed the book.

"J-Jossten? W-What are you doing?"

"This book, I need to use it for a moment."

"Wh-Why? You don't want to look at that book, its bad." Celestia said while walking over to me.

"No, I need to find a spell."

I flipped through the pages, when Celestia closed it.

"Wh-what?"

"That book, is not for your eyes." She said seriously.

"Fine." I said while furrowing my eyebrows.

I walked over to the portal-like thing and asked what it was.

"What is this?"

"This is a portal, we use it to travel in-between worlds."

"Wow... Interesting."

"Can you tune it to view and enter any world you like?" I asked.

"As long as you know the species type."

"How do I tune it?"

"Just say the species type at the portal." She smiled.

I walked over to the portal, and said;

"Homo Sapien."

The portal changed colors a bit, before focusing on a forest.

_'Maybe if I say the location, it will do the trick?'_

"Wedgewood forest, outskirts."

The image changed until it focused on the forest.

_'Hehe...'_

"Wow, this is neat!" I said with glee.

I used my tentacle, and I really didn't know how to, to grab the book of spells stealthily.

"Does this work?"

"Yes. We have been through it a few times."

"Hmm. May I walk into it?"

"Uhh... S-sure." She said, not knowing how I would react.

I walked up to it, and slowly walked through it.

A flash of light blinded me for a moment, before the world came into existence.

As for Luna's and Celestia's point of view, well they were surprised.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... Have... feelings for him?"

"H... How did you know?"

"I can sense it when your around him..."

"Do you have feelings for him, sister?"

"Y... Yes, I believe so."

They looked towards the portal to see me with an open book, reading and flipping the pages open.

"What?!" Celestia said while looking at the table.

No book.

"He took the book!"

She bolted towards the portal, but Luna held her back.

"I think this is somthing he has to do on his own."

"S-Stop, let me go!"

"Neigh, thou hast made his descision." Luna said seriously in her old equish voice.

But back to my point of view...

"Hhhh..." I sighed as I inhaled the fresh and familar air.

"Okay... Anti-Curse spell, here we go."

"For thou who hast been cursed, and fails to shine, say begone with you curse! Ti's not your time."

"Hm. Maybe I didn-" I stopped abrputly after feeling a excrutiating amount of pain through my body.

"Hnnnngg... GRAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while a white hot, burning pain coarsed through ever muscle, bone, and fiber in my body.

"HHAAAAAGGGGHHH..."

...

...

And after all the screaming, pain, and transformation, I opened my eyes to see a clear night sky, and the same moon, just like years ago...

I rolled my head to the side, and saw a small note, that said;

'Leave me Alone...'

Where it all began...

The same note I touched years and years ago...

When I was here with my brother, Josh...

I looked at my hand, and saw it was...

... It had color...

The same caucasian color as I used to have.

I felt around, and I felt my nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Ha! Hahahahahahaha..." I laughed in relief.

I sat up, slowly, because my body was still sore from the spell.

I stood up, and saw the clothes I was wearing.

My old brown cloak, my machete sheath, my jeans, and my hiking boots.

I stood up, unsure if this was a trick or not.

I looked around for my brother, if he was still here.

"Wait... It has been over 300 years since I visited this place..."

What I didn't know was that for ever 20 years, one hour passes in this place.

I looked around until I heard;

"Don't move."

A black knife was wrapped around my throat.

"Give me your belongings, and don't look back." A familiar voice said to me.

I looked at the knife, a butterfly knife, and raised my hands in defeat.

I grabbed the knife quickly, and grabbed my machete and pointed it at his throaght sharply.

I looked at the person, when I realized...

It was him. He was alive.

"J-Josh?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I am going to tell you something, and you can discern whether you know me or not."

"You needed to go take a nature break, you came back, and your brother wasn't here. I tried to find him, but couldn't. You thought he abandoned you, but you knew he didn't. Do you know me?"

"Ho... How did you know that?"

"Because... I am your brother... Jossten... And I think you know it." I said while throwing back my hood to reveal my face to him.

"Wha... Where have you been?"

"Sorry about that... I know I scared the shit outta you, but I have been without you, longer than you without me."

"What do you mean? You been gone for a couple hours."

"No... I have been gone for about 300 years."

"No you haven't!"

"You don't believe me? Follow me then.

I led him to the portal, and showed him what was on the other side.

"How in the world..."

"Yes... 'Tis a whole new world..." I said while putting my arm around him and hugging him tightly.

**Chapter End**

**Yep. There you go.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-LunarDarkness**


	10. Chapter 10

_GUESS WHAT? I'm back from my 10-mile Boy Scouts of America hike to Hugo peak! (For those of you who live in north-western washington near Graham). It was awsome! I was at the head of the group, about 50 feet at all times, and lead the group by map readings and compass bearings! I even got a special compliment from the leader of the group, too!_

_But anyway, I also wanted to say, that my story has really grown... And you guys made it that way._

_I just wanted to say that you guys are the best, and I will try better to make things understandable, and slower-paced, because I know that last part of the last chapter was a little rushed and not much emotion._

_I also wanted to say that since this is my 10__th__ chapter, and 10 chapters is one of my many goals for an author, I will make this chapter extra long, just for you!_

_Now, please enjoy..._

Chapter 10: Discovery

"Wh... What is this?" He asked.

"This, is a portal. Now, I know you don't believe me, but please, do believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, no sir."

He walked up to it, and proceeded to touch it, but slowly, and as he did so, the portal seemed to wobble, as if it was sucking him in.

He gasped and tore his hand away from the portal, and walked over to me, backward, as his eyes never left it.

He asked what any person would if you were here.

"What's on the other side?"

"P... I... Think you better find out yourself..." I said to him.

"Oh, come on! I wanna know!" He whined.

"Then walk through the portal. I promise, nothing will hurt you." I said while grinning a bit.

He looked at it again, and looked at me sternly.

"You'd better not be lying."

He walked up to the portal, and stuck his hand in again, and then reached in a bit more every second.

"Aaaaaannnndd..."

"AH!" He gasped as he was sucked in quickly from the portal.

I walked over to the portal, and was about to walk in when he burst back out and I caught him in my arms, gasping for air heavily.

"Th... Wha... What's in there!?" He said while looking back at the portal.

"Hehehe... I know how you feel. I don't know them that much either."

"What do you mean, 'that much'?"

"It means I know them from meeting them in the past."

"Yo... You been here before?"

"Yep."

"Shall we walk through together?"

"I don't-"

"Or do want to stay in this bland, disgusting world for the rest of your life?"

"... Okay... But together!" He said cautiously.

"Alright. Let's go." I said to him.

We walked up to the portal, and stood ther for a moment.

I looked back at the world I once lived in.

_'Never... Never will I go back. Ever. Not on my life.'_

I looked at my brother, who was looking at me, and I smiled warmly to him.

And we walked in, and both blinded by a flash of light.

We opened our eyes, and I looked down at my brother, who was looking at the room before him.

I looked down, and realized that I had retained my height from the curse.

_'Guess I'll be stuck with this forever...'_

My brother was about 2 feet smaller than me, but a fast and silent little bugger.

I looked at Luna and Tia, and smiled warmly to them. Luna walked over to Josh and sat down in front of him, and extended her hoof out to him.

"My name is Luna, what is yours?"

He looked at her for a moment, before being nudged by me to shake her hand.

"Oh! J-Josh." He said while shaking her hoof softly.

"And this is my sister, Celestia."

"A pleasure to meet you, Josh." She said while extending her hoof.

"Nice to meet you..." He said shyly.

I thought for a moment, before realizing a task I had left undone.

"Tia, Luna, I need to go back to earth for something I need to do." I said urgently.

"Oh, um, alright, b-" Celestia said, but was cut off.

"Thanks!" I said while leaping through the portal.

I came out of the other side, my eyes filled with anger and passion, for I knew what I needed to do.

I walked over to the paper that I once owned, and unsheathed my clean, perfect machete.

I turned it upside down, and stabbed it. Once and for all.

Gone. My old memories of being a killer, gone, the things I had thought I had done, gone.

Even the writing from the paper, had disapeared. Faded away from this world.

I looked down at the paper, and picked it up and looked at it.

"Never... Never again will a poor, unfortunate soul will have to carry such burden..."

"NEVER!" I screamed at my loudest and crunching the paper, throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it harshly.

I turned around sharply and walked towards the portal.

"Never..." I said while walking through the portal...

For the last time.

I walked through the portal, and opened my eyes to see my brother showing them how to use a butterfly knife, and all the techniques on how to flip it around your hand and fingers.

"Ah yes. I knew you would." I said while taking my gloves off and revealing my paste-colored hands.

"W-What? I though your hands were white!" Luna said while walking over to me.

"Well," I began as I took my hood off, "I used the book, which is right here, and used a anti-curse spell to cure me of my curse." I said happily.

Celestia looked at me when I took my hood off, and walked towards me slowly.

"Luna? What's wrong? You seem... Surprised..."

"How... How can it be..."

"Jossten, come with us. Immediately." Celestia said while grabbing my hand.

"What?" Josh said while following me.

"Just stay here." I said quickly.

And they lead me out of the room, and into one of the hallways.

Luna just stared at me like she just saw a ghost, and Celestia walked around my once to see my figure.

"Look at him, sister, he hasn't changed one bit." She said while smiling at me warmly.

I'd have to admit, I was really well built, and being an outdoorsy guy, it only helped build my figure into a more, muscular shape.

"How... How are you still alive? We thought... We..." She trailed off as she looked at the ground.

Celestia kept smiling, and smiling, until her smile started to fade, and I could see tears form in her eyes.

"I-it really is you!" Celestia said while breaking into tears and leaping on to me, making me fall back.

"W-we thought y-you were de-ad!" She hiccuped.

_'I was dead?'_

I brushed her mane with my free hand, and hugged her tightly, even though I barely knew her, I felt... Somehow... Connected...

...Spiritually...

"Its alright, Tia, its alright..." I cooed to her into her ear as she calmed down and nuzzled me heavily.

I stood up, not letting her go, and rocked her back and forth.

Luna walked up behind me, and wrapped her wings around me, and giving me a full body hug grom behind as she rested her head against mine. She too, cried endlessly, until they only could whimper.

I do not recall why, but I too began to cry, for some unknown reason which surpassed my knowledge.

"I love you two, and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of our love... Ever..." I said while tears rolled down my face slowly.

We finally recollected ourselves after a long, long time of letting our emotions take over, we walked back to the science room to see how Josh was doing for his first time in Equestria.

"So, you flip it like this, to avoid dropping it, and then, done!" He said proudly.

There were a large group of ponies gathered around him, watching him twirl his knife tricks back and forth.

"Wow... Interesting indeed!" A pony said.

"I must say, what wonderful skills you have young one!" Another said.

"Thank you, thank you."

"I knew you would show them sometime, you little rascal." I said while joking around with him.

He chuckled a bit, and then looked at me, and then at the two ponies beside me, and asked;

"You look a bit... Red in the eyes, have you been crying?"

"Um... No."

"Really? Cuz you look like it."

"No... Not really..."  
"Oh, well in that case, can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten in hours."

"I am too. Why don't we all get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sounds delightful!" Luna responded.

"Indeed!" Celestia replied.

So we made our way through the castle, and to the royal kitchen.

"Guards, open these doors." Celestia commanded.

"Yes princess."

The doors opened, and a wall of spices, meals, and other sorts of delicous meals hit our noses/

Me and my brother, not used to this smell of cooking, literally stood there, not moving, with a 1000-yard stare as we saw the cooks prepared a meal.

I had snapped myself out of my trance to take a quick peek at my watch.

_'3:47'_

"Tis about lunchtime, actually." Luna said.

"Uhhhhh... Y-Yes! Yes it is!" I said while snapping myself out of my trance again.

I looked at my brother, who eyed everything in this kitchen.

"Give him 20 minutes, and this kitchen becomes empty." I leaned over and whispered to Celestia.

I looked back at my brother, and lightly slapped his arm to get his full attention.

"WHAT?" He jumped.

"Wow dude... You were out of it..."

"Oh... Where are we going?"

"To the royal garden, it will take a while to prepare the food." Celestia told us.

"You have a garden? I love gardens! I love being outdoors!" I said while jumping up and down for a moment.

They looked at me, for only a moment, but I could feel the blush running across my face.

"Wow, a royal garden, how cool is that?"

"Really. Awesome."

And so we walked, the princess' behind us, talking about me and my brother, but mostly me.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there."

"No prob, I feel like that too sometimes."

And so we walked, all the way to the garden. He had asked about what this strange new world was like, so I had to answer.

"Well, this country, Equestria, is a country full of multi-colored ponies, like Celestia and Luna, who try to forgive each other, rather than hating each other like our world does. And everypony, The Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns, all deemed each other equal. Think of it as, Equestria is like The United States, were we all created equal."

"Wow. That's cool."

"Isn't it? It's like we never left the States. Except we are now stuck in the 1800s. But look on the bright side, instead of wars, we accept an apology, or forgive each other."

"I know, its like, oh you did wrong, NUKE!" He chuckled.

"BAHAHA!" I howled while grabbing my stomach hard.

"Ow. Ow ow ow. It hurts to laugh so much!" I said while trying to stop.

"Whooo... Okay, where were we?" I asked.

"Uhhhh... I kinda lost track."

"Yeah, me too."

As for the princess' point of view...

"They look so happy together..." Luna said.

"Yes... Like us, a bit, wouldn't you say?" I said.

"Yes."

We kept walking until I spoke up, "He hasn't changed one bit."

"No, he hasn't. He even retained his charm, even though he was in that other disgusting world which threatened to poison him."

We walked a bit until my sister asked;

"When shall we tell him?"

I looked at her, and then forward, and said;

"When the time is right."

Back to my point of view...

"So... Why are the princess' so... Friendly around you? I mean I know they are around me, but around you, they seem... I don't know... A bit too friendly?" Josh asked.

"Hhhhh... I... Do... I don't have the words to express it."

My brother was a smart little bugger, he knew why the princess' were so nice, he just wanted me to say it for confirmation.

"I guess... They have an... Infatuation with me? I don't know why."

He looked at me, smirking as he did so.

"Hey, just cause' you made me say that, doesn't make you smarter. I'm 18 and you 14." I said while taking my hand and showing him the height.

"Just cuz' your taller doesn't make you smarter!"

I picked him up and carried him for a little while, showing him I'm not weak or small.

"And how am I small?"

"Didn't say you were small."

"I know, I'm just testing you."

I put him don, so he could walk, and then looked back to see if the princess' were still following.

They were, but it seemed they were giving me a half-lidded-eyes look, and smiling sensually, which made me slightly aroused.

I quickly turned around and caught up to my brother, who saw the sign that said;

'Royal Garden'

_'Okay. If I turn around and they do that again, I swear I'll make them pay._

I looked back again, an yes they were.

I smirked and walked backward, just watching them.

"Why don't you come back here fora moment?" Tia said while giving me a look that would kill most stallions.

I turned around sharply, and gasped, "Guh... I need to stop looking at them." I said to myself.

"Hey, Josh. There's the garden!"

"It is!"

"I'll race ya! Last one there gets rolled down the hill!"

"1 2 3 GO!" I said while bolting as fast as I could.

"AHAHA! SLOW POKE!" He said to me while getting in front.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!"

And we sprinted all the way to the gardens, and tied first place to get there.

"*Huff* You... Are pretty good." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said breathlessly.

We waited to open the doors when the two princess' got here.

They walked down the hallway, trying to be as enticing and regal as possible from to beautiful princess'.

They made it here, still trying to be as enticing as possible, when Tia asked;

"Jussten, could open these door for us?" Tia asked while giving me the puppy eyes look.

I looked at them, not amused, and acknowledged.

"I'll try, but these are huge."

I pulled the handles once, then twice, and then, from some unknown power, I pulled as hard as was possible, until they opened.

"Wha... That's humanly impossible!" I said while panting a bit.

"My, your so strong." Luna purred while brushing her tail along my face.

By now I could feel the blush run across my face.

"Thank you, Jussten."

"Jossten. Not Jussten."

"Oh... Yes. I'm sorry." Celestia apologized.

"No problem. Everypony gets it mixed up."

They led us into the garden, Tia and Luna holding my hands with their wings, presented the garden to us.

The garden was huge, about 10 acres of beautiful land, filled with flowers, a few ponds, and a tree in the middle.

I walked in front of them, observing the wonderful amount of land that lays before my eyes.

"This... Is amazing..."

"Follow us." Tia said while leading me, towards the tree in the middle of the land, and sat down.

"What about this tree?" I said while leaning on it.

Something near the middle of the tree, an outline of something lit up, causing me to take a step back.

"No, come back. Let us show you something written on this tree."

I came back, hesitant about what was on this tree.

"Touch it." Luna said.

I looked at it and slowly reached my hand out, and looked at them for a moment.

"Go ahead." Tia said while nodding her head.

I closed my eyes, and touched the tree lightly, before opening my eyes, and seeing somthing on this tree.

What I thought it said was this:

_Tia and Lulu_

_Prince Jusstenian_

_Bounded together by love._

_And to show, not even the darkness could separate them._

_Prince Jusstenian_

_Rex Regum Fidelum Et_

I felt saddened, so much so, that I began to cry a bit.

I looked at Tia, and Luna, as they too, cried at when I said this.

"Now-now you kn-ow why we sa-said Ju-Jussten." Luna said while sobbing quietly.

"Ye-Yes..." Tia hiccuped.

"This... Was me?" I said while choking back my tears.

"Yes..." Tia said while smiling.

"Come here, both of you." I said while now bawling.

"Jussten!" Luna leaped onto me.

Tia clinged to my side, crying, never wanting me to leave.

"Pl-please, do-don't leave a-again." Tia said.

"N-no... Please... Never again..." Luna quivered.

"I will never leave you two. Never, I will never leave you again, ever..." I whispered to them.

They nuzzled me tightly, clinging to me, never wanting to leave.

I wished this would never end.

I hugged them tightly, never wanting to leave their side...

For they... Were a part of me now...

My life... My memories...

My freedom...

Could never be without them...

I kissed Tia's head softly, and brushed Luna's mane lightly, reassuring them, I would never leave... I would never leave their side, never again...

I do remember now, when I carved this out, every etch into the tree. That was all I could remember, but that was enough...

I knew they had been without me for thousands of years...

That life would never be the same without them, that life...

Would be dead and cold...

Without love... Without warmth...

Without...

Them...

"Tia, Luna, I love you two, and I will never leave you two." I said while looking into Tia's eyes.

I wrapped my free hand around her head, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Our lips collided, and I could taste the familiar strawberry flavor in her mouth, and I could feel her tongue wanting permission to enter, and permission I gave.

Our tongues lightly tangled around each others, and explored every corner of each others mouths, as we remembered the time we sat under this tree, carresing each other, loving every moment we had with each other, wanting every kiss to never end.

We pulled away from each other, a small string of saliva still connected broke off, and I looked down at Luna.

"Luna?"

She looked up, and I kissed her, tasting a familiar mint flavor as I did. Our tongues lightly collided with each others as we remembered, we too, sat under this tree, wanting every moment to last forever, and we were shrouded in moonlights embrace...

We broke away, and just enjoyed each others embrace, as we remembered the wonderful times we had together, how many tears were shed in this very spot...

For I loved my mates, and they too, loved me.

And as we closed our eyes, we slowly drifted off into sleep, as we felt comfortable in our embrace...

And I would never leave their side again...

**Chapter End**

**I was listening to 'My Immortal' as I wrote this chapter. I cried every tear I could shed. If you didn't cry, listen to it, and read the touching part again. **

**I mean it. Do it. It makes it complete. And for those of you who cried without a song, nice job. **

**And another thing, I have never had experience with romance, I have only read romance stories, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Seeya...**

**-LunarDarkness**


End file.
